Love Bites
by Tidus Eternity Yuna
Summary: A vampire story. Living a cursed life, Yuna harbors a deep secret. This very secret could very well mean certain doom to her when she falls in love. Will her true love turn her away or will he join her on the dark side? All it takes is just one bite.
1. A Cursed Life

**Hey, guys. The new story has finally arrived. :) And I hope everyone will enjoy this. I've been wanting to write a vampire (yes, a vampire) story for quite some time now. I just couldn't get enough courage to do so. It's not my usual story writing I know, but I really wanted to write this. So, I took careful planning of the storyline and I hope everyone will like what I came up with. I planned this to maybe be a short story, but depending on feedback will determine the length of the story. :) So, leave me ur thoughts and tell me what you think. I hope I get good feedback from everyone. Enjoy the first chpt. :)**

**Prelude**

The moon hung low on this misty, dark night. People no longer walk the streets at night alone, for once you entered the darkness, you were never, ever the same. Dark souls dwell in this darkness, simply refusing to pass over and far too sinister to enter the Farplane. These dark souls are known as _vampires_. Unlike the original vampires, however, the dark souls of Yevon were of a very unique and rare race of vampires. Once bitten by a Yevonite, you were infected by a plague known as vampirism. Vampirism is a rare, fatal disease to the mortal soul, turning it darker than the night and making it more sinister than Sin could have ever been. And once infected, you belong to the very dark soul that bit you for all of eternity. There is no known cure for vampirism, however, scientific research has began to break through the surface of the DNA of vampirism. Further studies and tests are needed as well.

Being of a rare species, the Yevonites have inhuman powers far greater than that of the original vampire and can vary between the male and female race. From morphing into an animal, to infrared vision, these beings are special in their own way, each having their own unique power. Not every Yevonite was the same. Few have inhuman abilities where certain others seem to be unstoppable. Myth and rumor also state that there have even been times when there was a half human, half yevonite, but there are no known evidence to support the possibility.

Unable to sustain sunlight, Yevonites must live in total darkness, using moonlight as their only light source. They live in a far off place off the coast of Spira known as The Omega ruins. The Omega Ruins itself is a deep, dark cavern, which leads to a small underground city that harbors the most sinister of the dark souls. There is, however, one dark soul that stands above all others. He is the Maester, the being that rules over all. No one is more powerful than he is. And as sinister as his heart may be, it was once warmed by that of a love of another. A love that could never be. And in this love, a daughter was born, but fate was not kind. Certain death fell upon his love, and with mortal blood in her veins, his daughter was returned to that of the mortal world where she was raised to only lead a double life.

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 1 – A Cursed Life**

Blood oozed from the open wounds that were upon the neck of a beautiful blonde girl. She removed the napkin, looking to her cousin.

"Is it still bleeding?" Rikku asked.

Yuna walked around, sitting down beside her cousin as she observed her bite mark. She softly sighed, taking the napkin from Rikku and placing it back upon her neck only to turn to Spira's Wiz Kid.

"Analysis complete!" Shinra announced

"What have you found?" Yuna asked.

"I have made a scientific break through!" Shinra boasted as he turned to the girls. "Certain side effects can be reversed with DNA Reconstruction." Yuna furrowed her brow as did Rikku.

"Say what?" Rikku asked.

"That sounds painful." Yuna added.

"It can be somewhat painful, but very necessary at this point." Shinra said as he turned back to his research.

"Has this ever been done before?" Rikku asked.

"Can't really say." Shinra said.

"It's your discovery!" Rikku yelled.

"I'm just a kid!" Shinra said and Rikku grumbled.

Yuna got up from the couch and walked over to where Shinra was, looking over his shoulder. "Explain to me how this is going to work."

Shinra pulled up the data for her on the computer. "Right now, the virus is plaguing Rikku's body, overtaking her mind, body. . . and soul. By reconstructing her DNA, there is a CHANCE that she may not become a full Yevonite. Instead, she'd become just like you."

Yuna looked away. "Half human, half Yevonite." She then walked away, stopping and turning back to Shinra. "I'm leading a half life. What kind of life is that? I do not want Rikku living a cursed life!"

"Well, considering what is at hand here, a half life is better than no life at all." Shinra said. "If she becomes a full Yevonite, which she will be by sunrise unless we reconstruct her DNA, she will no longer be able to live here. She will have to live in the omega ruins."

Yuna looked away. "And belong to the one whom had bitten her." She then looked at Rikku. "I guess we have no choice."

"Let's try it, Yunie." Rikku urged. "I do not want to lead the rest of my life in total darkness." Yuna nodded her head only to look at Shinra.

"Let's do this." Yuna said.

A few hours later. . .

The procedure had been done. Though quite painful, Rikku and Yuna went through with the process and now all they could do was wait to see if the reconstruction worked. Rikku laid in a painful, deep sleep. She tossed and turned, groaning terribly in agony. It pained Yuna to see her cousin in such misery to the point that tears seeped from her eyes.

Yuna sat on the arm of the couch, watching Rikku who lied in the room across from her suffering. She wiped tears from her cheeks with a sigh.

"She is in much pain." Shinra said.

Yuna turned to Shinra. "How long is this going to last?"

"Only a few hours if we're lucky."Shinra said.

Yuna looked back at Rikku. "What's happening to her anyway? What will my DNA do to her DNA?"

"You want the long, scientific version or do you want the short version." Shinra teased.

"Shinra!" Yuna scolded.

"Okay, okay." Shinra said. "By injecting living cells from you into Rikku, she may be able to overcome becoming a full blooded Yevonite. Thus, making her half human, half Yevonite." Yuna looked at him. "Just like you." Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Never in the history of Spira has something such as this been accomplished. If proven successful, we may be able to somewhat alter the effects vampirism has on the human race, however, there is only one problem."

"And what is that?" Yuna asked curiously.

"The procedure can only be accomplished by blood kin." Shinra said and Yuna furrowed her brow. "You and Rikku are cousins. The Maester of Yevon is your father, Yuna." Yuna looked away, for she knew this to be true. "Rikku's father's sister was your mortal mother."

Yuna shook her head. "I know my family history, Shinra. You need not explain it to me."

"And it's because you two are family that this may be done. The ONLY reason." Shinra said. "Trying this experiment with a non-blood kin could prove to be a fatality. And with this known fact, this may be a once in a lifetime accomplishment." Shinra said.

"What will become of her?" Yuna asked.

"She will inherit your genes and not that of the mortal race." Shinra said. Yuna looked to her cousin. "It will be interesting to see what traits she inherits from you. She will inherit some, but not all."

"Any certain ones?" Yuna asked.

"I'm just a kid." Shinra said and Yuna rolled her eyes. Shinra turned away, looking to his work as a dark shadow suddenly crept upon Yuna's face. She felt a presence near by and a dark presence at that. Anger surged through her veins "He's here"

Shinra turned to Yuna. "He who?"

"The very dark soul that took a bite out of my cousin." Yuna informed.

"Does this dark soul have a name?" Shinra asked, pumping for information. Yuna didn't resond. "Yuna?" Yuna looked at Shinra who was in fact startled by what he saw. So startled that he began to back away from her, nearly knocking over his research.

"Do not fear me, Shinra." Yuna said as she slowly approached Shinra. "I have no taste for human blood, remember?" I do, however, have a taste for vengeance right now."

Shinra calmed his unsteady breathing, looking to see if he had fumbled up any of his research only to face Yuna. "So, you're not going to bite me?" He chuckled and Yuna let out an amused giggle.

"No, silly." Yuna said when she appeared to disappear right before Shinra's eyes. "Why would I bite you?" Shinra gasped, turning around where he found Yuna was now standing by the front door.

"I hate when you do that!" Shinra said. Yuna gave him a smile. "Your ability to move from place to face at top speed like that may be one that Rikku shall inherit from you."

"Imagine the torture Brother's going to go through." Yuna said. Shinra laughed at the thought of Rikku taunting and teasing Brother using that ability. "Well, I must be off. I've a dark soul to conquer." And with that said, Yuna was gone in a flash. Shinra just shook his head.

Meanwhile, in the darkened alley ways of Zanarkand, a lowly, dark soul had just finished his meal, for three lifeless bodies laid before his feet. His hollow eyes glistened in the moonlight as he wiped fresh blood from his stained lips. He was smiling for the moment, but grimaced once he felt a slight brush of wind upon the back of his neck.

The dark soul quickly turned around only to see nothing or no one behind him. He growled, slowly turning and observing his surroundings. He turned back around only to come face to face with _Yuna_.

The once timid, blue and green eyed brunette was now a fang bearing being with one eye silver and the other pure hollow.

"Hello there, old friend." Yuna said in an almost demonic voice. The dark soul only narrowed his eyes and bared fangs of his own. "You like to bite things? Why not come and take a bite out of me?"

They began to walk circles around each other, studying the other's moves, waiting to make the first strike. Yuna narrowed her eyes in pure anger as did the dark soul.

"Bite the neck of the Maester's daughter?" the soul asked. "I think not. Not even the lowest of the vampire race would even dare try, for they know of the fate that awaits them if a bite mark were to be placed upon your half mortal flesh.."

"And biting a family member?" Yuna added. "What of that? What fate awaits your demented soul, for when my father hears of the immortal fate you placed upon my cousin, _your fate _will be determined by th mightiest of all beings." The soul narrowed his eyes.

"But he's not here, is he?" the soul mocked.

"No!" Yuna said sternly. "But I AM!"

"And what do you plan to do?" the soul continued to mock.

"Why tell?" Yuna asked, a sinister smile upon her face. "Showing you would be more pleasurable."

The dark soul threw his head back in laughter. "You think you can defeat me?" Yuna refused to answer. "I have powers far greater than you even dreamed of having. You are half where I am whole. Therefore, I hold more power."

"And though powerful you may be. . ." Yuna trailed off. "You WILL FALL before me!" The dark soul narrowed his eyes as did Yuna. Letting out a growl, the dark soul leaped at Yuna who faded into a transparent image. "Looking for me?" The dark soul looked around him only to see three images of Yuna that form a triangle around him. The soul as angered that she had gotten the better of him. A young girl who was only half Yevonite was making him look like a fool and he knew it. "Come find me. I dare you!" The soul would dare not move from the place where he stood, for if you did, he knew of the fate that awaited him. Yuna had inherited "Triance" from her father and was using it now, which was the ability to take shape and form in the power of three. Whatever the real you did, the images of you would do the same. Thus, delivering more damage. Yuna snapped her fingers, a small sparkle of light flashed and the dark soul lunged backwards and was thrown against the wall with great force. The other two images of Yuna flickered and were vanquished by a wave of her hand, shattering like glass. She then stepped towards the soul.

"Make a fool of me?" the dark soul growled as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground. He stood to his feet, facing Yuna. His fangs baring and his eyes glowing when his image suddenly vanished. Yuna rolled her eyes, almost appearing bored by the soul's attempted attacks and moves.

"He turned himself into darkness I see." Yuna said. She began to look around, take a few steps forth. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She listened carefully, she could feel his very presence around her. She came to a dead stop, looked up and saw the soul in shadow form outlined in crimson coming right at her. Yuna screamed, for she was tackled to the ground, jerked up and slammed up against the wall. "Lemme go!"

"Not a chance!' the soul said. He then released Yuna, stepping back as she struck at him, however, an invisble force jolted Yuna backwards against the wall, her arms planted firmly above her head, She struggled to free herself, but her efforts were done in vain. "Now you're mine."

"Never!" Yuna snapped through clinched teeth. "I will never be yours!"

"So, you say!" the dark soul said. He then turned her head to the side. "Such a pretty neck. One bite could and would change everything for you. You'd become a full Yevonite and you'd belong to me. . . just like your cousin.

"Why did you bite Rikku?" Yuna demanded to know. "She never done anything to you!"

The dark soul laughed. "Because of you." Yuna glared at him. "If you hadn't _rejected _me, I wouldn't have had to bite her."

"That was no cause- -" Yuna began.

"Quiet!" the soul demanded and he continued to talk.

_Suddenly, the air grew thin, a mist blew in, hovering above the ground. Yuna listened to the dark soul, however, became very uneasy once she felt the known presence amongst her. Even though she knew of this presence, she feared it most of all, for the power that was contained within could destroy all of Zanarkand and even Spira. Yunas eyes drifted from the dark soul to the tall shadow that stood behind him._

"ENOUGH!!!" demanded an angered, demonic voice. The dark soul was struck to the ground, Yuna was released from the hold that was upon her and she fell to her knees.

"My Lord!" the soul shuddered in fright, bowing before the Maester of Yevon.

"Father." Yuna whispered.

Braska walked over, jerking the soul up by his shirt collar. "What is this I smell within you? The blood of kin?"

"He bit Rikku!" Yuna called out.

"Silence, my daughter" Braska said. "I know of the circumstances at hand." He studied the quivering soul before him. "And as for you, dark one- -" Braska placed his hand upon the chest of the dark soul who then yelled in agonizing pain. A light then erupted from within, which caused him to burst into flamed. Braska dropped the burning corpse to the ground before him, turning to Yuna as the redness in his eyes slowly faded away. Yuna looked at her father, the fear evident in her eyes. "Fear me not my daughter, for no harm shall come to you on this night." He took Yuna by the hands and helped her to her feet. "You are safe now. When Rikku awakens, you shall bring her to me, for things must be explained to her." Yuna nodded her head. "And you shall come with her and stay for a while?" Yuna nodded her head again. "Very well. I shall see you then." Braska turned and walked away only to vanish into the night.

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief, walking down the darkened alley, stepping over the dead bodies when laughter broke the silence of the night and Yuna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Such a fool Beclem was." came a voice from behind. "Biting the neck of blood kin. Such a damn fool I tell you!"

"Hello, Lenne." Yuna said as she turned to her. "Come on out! I see you standing in the corner over there!"

With her long chestnut hair flowing with her every move, Lenne stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight where she could be seen.

"You and that damn infrared vision." Lenne cursed with a shake of her head. She then crossed her arms over her chest. "How've you been?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "I've been okay I guess."

"So, I heard someone took a bite out of that mortal cousin of yours." Lenne said and Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Is she okay?" Yuna nodded her head. "Are you coming home soon?" Yuna once again nodded her head. "I'm sure Shuyin will love to hear that. "Yuna rolled her eyes. "I don't see what he sees in you." Lenne shook her head, her hollow brown eyes shining with jealously.

"Don't give me that look, Lenne." Yuna said in a warnful tone of voice and Lenne looked away. "I told you I don't like Shuyin. If you like him that much, then you can have him."

Lenne scoffed. "I don't like him, Yuna!"

Yuna grinned. "Yes, you do."

Lenne rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Yeah, whatever." Suddenly a ray of pierced the night sky, distracting their attention. "Hmm, dawn is here." She then looked to Yuna, took out a pair of sun glasses and placed them upon her face. "See you in _Aphotic_, my dear." And like a bolt of lightening, Lenne was gone.

Yuna sighed a lonesome sigh, for Lenne was about the only true friend she had on the other side where others seemed to judge her because of her half mortal side. Lenne was there when everyone else turned her away, giving her comfort and guidance when needed. She looked at the dead bodies before her, expecting them to perhaps rise and walk amongst the dark souls, but there was no life within them. Yuna shook her head only to leave the bloody alley.

Moments later. . .

It wasn't very long after she left the alley that Yuna arrived back at the lab where Shinra awaited her at the doorway. Yuna stepped inside, closing the front door behind her when she ran upon Shinra who had a very, very worried look upon his face.

"The transformation is complete." Shinra said, however, his tone of voice was nothing more than chilling to the bone. Yuna certainly did not like it and it made her even more worried about her cousin.

"What happened?" Yuna asked cautiously.

"It's Rikku." Shinra continued.

"What about Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"She- -" Shinra trailed off.

"SHINRA!" Yuna yelled.

"She's a Yevonite." Shinra said. "I don't think the reconstruction worked." Yuna felt her heart sink and immediately turned away with tears in her eyes. "There is, however, only one way to tell if it did work." Yuna looked at him, wiping away any stray tears. "We have to submit her to sunlight."

Yuna's eyes widened. "No! If she is a Yevonite, then she will burn. Her very soul will be set afire by the rays of the sun. NO Yevonite can sustain sunlight. Not even my father can."

"We don't have to throw her into the sun." Shinra scolded at Yuna. "All she has to do is to look at it from afar. If she can look at it face to face, then we will know that it worked."

"When- -" Yuna trailed off.

"The sun is now rising." Shinra said. "It should be visible to Rikku's eyes once she awakens."

"Yunie?" came a voice from the other room. It was Rikku. She had at last awakened and the truth was about to unfold. They listened carefully for any violent screaming, however, all they heard was tiresome yawns and groans. "Where is everyone?"

"Rikku- -" Yuna trailed off. "Rikku, can you see the sun?"

"Daylight already?" Rikku called out. Rikku threw the pillow off of her head, turned over onto her back and gazed out the window. She found the sun to be bright and had to shield her eyes. "Certainly a bright sky this morning."

Shinra and Yuna looked at each other with hope gleaming in their eyes. "It worked." Shinra said and Yuna only smiled.


	2. The Slayer

**Here we are with an update. :) Guys, thank you so much for your kind reviews. They mean so much to me and it means even more to me that you like this story so far. So, please enjoy this brief chpt and I'll have another up asap.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Slayer**

Morning. . .

The side effects from the experiment and the bite were beginning to kick in and they were kicking in hard. Rikku looked like a shadow of her former self. Dark circles were under her eyes, her skin was pale, and she had cold chills. She had moods swings and was easily angered. The sun did, however, sting her eyes a bit, but would soon adjust themselves once again. Yuna hated seeing her cousin like this and it pained her greatly.

Due to the circumstances at hand, neither of the girls went to school today and didn't plan on going any this week. It was going to take quite some time to get Rikku adjusted to her new lifestyle. And due to her creator being destroyed by Braska, it was up to Yuna to help her cousin through this, which she intended to do from the start despite who said what.

Rikku sat at the table in the downtown coffee shop, tracing the outline of her cup with her finger in a circular motion. She wore dark shades to hide her darkened eyes, a turtle neck sweater to hide her bite marks, and a warm jacket to keep her from chilling too badly. Yuna sipped her coffee, gazing up at Rikku who was just staring.

"Rikku?" Yuna said and Rikku glared up at Yuna through her shades. "Don't glare at me, Rikku." Yuna could see her doing that right through those dark shades. "I have far more experience than you. So, don't even challenge me."

"Sorry, Yunie." Rikku said. "I can't help it. These hateful looks have been coming and going all morning and I didn't mean anything by it."

Yuna softly sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She moved her cup to the side. "You see, when you glare at someone like you were doing at me, that means you want to see who can dominate."

"Huh?" Rikku asked with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand."

"It means you want to see who is stronger. It's a battle for power, for control." Yuna explained.

Rikku just shook her head. "I don't get it."

Yuna giggled. "You will when someone tries to challenge you for something. Say like you have something they want, then they will challenge. Whoever wins the battle gets the item at hand."

"OH!" Rikku said. "I get it." She then grasped her cup to pick it up and take a drink and the cup shattered instantly. Rikku squealed and Yuna gasped, coffee spilling everywhere. Rikku grabbed the paper towels and began to clean up the spill.

"That's. . ." Yuna trialed off. "That's another thing I forgot to tell you about."

Rikku looked at Yuna. "You don't say!"

"Don't be smart!" Yuna fussed.

"Better than being dumb." Rikku said and Yuna just giggled and Rikku smiled. "So, what is this? I have super human strength or something?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, Rikku. You have inhuman strength. Far greater than any mortal could ever dream of having."

"Cool." Rikku said. "Now I can beat up Brother." Yuna rolled her eyes in an amused manner. "Okay, I know not to glare at another Yevonite, I have super strength. . . what else to I have?"

"I'm not sure yet, Rik." Yuna said. "We'll have to discover them as the day goes by." She then sighed. "You're still glaring at me." She then furrowed her brow. "Lower your glasses and let me see your eyes for a moment." Rikku looked around and once she noticed no one was looking, she lowered her shades, revealing them to Yuna who gasped. "Yevon, Rikku! Your eyes are glowing a bright pink! Put those shades back on now!!" Rikku swiftly shoved her glasses back up on her face. "How do you feel right now, Rikku?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like I want to. . . eat."

Yuna's eyes went wide. "What are you wanting to eat?"

Rikku thought to herself for a moment. "I feel like I could go for some. . . good. . . old fashioned cheese burger and fries." She then grinned.

"Oh, for Yevon's sake, Rikku!!" Yuna snapped and Rikku threw her head back in laughter. "I thought were craving. . . something else."

"I don't see that happening, Yunie." Rikku said. "If the experiment went as planned, then I should be fine as far at that goes."

"True." Yuna said. "Seriously, Rikku. How do you feel at this very moment? Do you feel angry, playful. . . umm. . ."

"I feel like I could kill someone right now." Rikku admitted. "I feel this anger deep inside me. Far great than anything I have ever felt before and, to be honest, it scares me."

Yuna sighed. "I see you got my temper gene."

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we're cousins. We already shared that trait." She giggled as well as Yuna. "So, are we going to sit in this coffee shop all morning or are we going to school or what?"

"School is the last place you need to be right now. If people find out that you- - we- - are half Yevonite, we'd be outcasts. No one will want to even be near us for fear of being bitten."

"OW!" Rikku cried out rather sudenly, placing her hand over her mouth and also startling Yuna in the process. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"I got this pain. . . in my mouth." Rikku said.

"Lift up the side of your lip, Rik." Yuna insisted and Rikku lifted it only to bare a sharp fang and Yuna gasped as Rikku lowered her lip. "Your teeth have sprouted."

"Wha- -" Rikku trailed off.

"You have fangs!" Yuna said in a hushed voice and Rikku's eyes went wide. "You're eyes are glowing, you are angry, and your teeth have grown down. And your glaring at me on top of that. Is there something I have that you want?"

"That pancake platter you have there that you're not eating looks mighty good." Rikku said.

"All of that over pancakes?!" Yuna scolded. "Rikku!"

"Hey, I can't help it! I'm not used to this yet and I cannot control it." Rikku said.

"I know, and I don't mean to snap you off." Yuna apologized.

"It's okay, Yunie." Rikku assured her. "This is irritating ME more than it is you."

Yuna picked up the pancake platter and sat it down in front of her. "Here! Eat this and stop glaring!" She just grinned as did Rikku who grabbed her a form and dug in.

Later that morning. . .

Yuna decided to take Rikku along for a brisk walk to kindly explain things to her, however, Rikku wasn't listening to a word Yuna was saying, for she had discovered some of her unique abilities and was beside herself with her new powers.

Yuna walked along the side walk, talking away when she heard a whistle. She stopped walking, looking around to see where that whistle came from. She then looked up and saw Rikku standing on top of the buidling.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted. "Come down from there this very minute!"

"No need to shout!" Rikku said. Yuna screamed only to turn around and see Rikku behind her. "Took you long enough to turn around."

"Rikku, you can't be doing this in the daytime!" Yuna scolded.

Rikku then bounced, pretending not to hear a word Yuna had said. "Hey, can you climb walls?" Yuna's eyes flew open. "Watch this!" Rikku ran to the nearest wall and began to climb up it like a spider when Yuna grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest alley way."

"Yuna cannot be doing this, Rikku!" Yuna said in an angry, demonic tone of voice. Rikku gasped loudly once she saw Yuna in her Yevonite form. Her one silver and one hollowed eyes glared upon her, her fangs baring at the corners of her mouth.

"Yunie. . ." Rikku trailed off in a frightful state of mind. Suddenly, something startled Yuna herself and she began to look around, for a foul scent was in the air. "Yunie, what's wrong?"

"Do you smell that?" Yuna asked softly. Rikku inhaled deeply and then snarled her nose, nodding her head. "That. . . is what a Slayer smells like?"

"What's a Slayer?" Rikku asked.

"A Slayer are those who hunt and kill Yevonites." Yuna said. "If he were to find us here like this, we would very well meet out end." They looked at each other. "Come! We must go!" And like a flash of light, they were gone.

There, standing before the three dead bodies that were killed by the dark soul, Beclem, stood a Slayer, the one whom was known as the best of the best, the one who had taken down the most Yevonites in a single battle. He studied the corpses before him, examining their bite marks with his crew behind him taking notes and etc.

"Deep puncture wounds. Too deep for a female. Therefore, they are of the male species." the Slayer said. The agent who was on the case carefully listened to what the Slayer was saying. "Thier deaths had to have taken place less than 12 hours ago."

"I thought if you were bitten by a Yevonite that you'd become one of them? Why did these happen to die from a bite?" the agent asked.

"If the Yevonite who bit them intended to capture their souls, he would have ONLY bitten them, but he drained these people dry. They have NO human blood within their veins now." The agent only stared at the Slayer. "These people were merely food to him."

"What's the status?" came a serious voice from behind. The agent turned as did the Slayer only to look upon a tall figure, his one good eye glaring at them. "Well?"

"Three deaths less than 12 hours old, bite marks from a male species who made them his meal." the Slayer said.

"Is that all?" the tall figure asked.

"No. There's a pile of ashes not too far away, indicating that this was the creatures LAST meal." the Slayer said. "Someone or SOMETHING killed him and the reason for that is unclear at this time, sir."

"Good job." the tall figure said. "That''ll do for now." The Slayer then walked away with the tall figure watching.

"AURON!!" called a voice from behind.

Auron turned, glaring at the voice with his one good eye only to grimace at the sight of Nooj approaching him. "What is it?"

"What knews of the murders?" Nooj, the head of the FBI agency, asked.

"A full course meal so to speak." Auron said.

"Not again." Nooj said.

"Yes, again." Auron said. "These killings are not going to stop until ALL the Yevonites are gone. So, you might as well get use to see them." He then walked away.

The Slayer walked down the sidewalk, whistling softly when he felt a light breeze blow by him and he stopped dead in his tracks, becoming silent. He carefully studied his surroundings. He then looked to his right, looking down the dark alley way only to walk down it.

Rikku looked around the corner only to see the Slayer heading right for them and she gasped, jerking her head back around.

"He's coming this way." Rikku said with fear in her voice. She and Yuna looked around the corner again only to see him heading straight for them.


	3. It Could Never Be

"What are we going to do?" Rikku asked.

"Shhh." Yuna said, placing her finger to her mouth. "This way." She escorted Rikku around the corner and down the back of the alley just as the Slayer rounded the corner and he was not convinced that what he felt was just a breeze blowing by. He knew a Yevonite was near by and was more than determined to find the creature and destroy it. The Slayer continued to walk down the alley way at a very slow pace as he observed his surroundings, listening for the slightest sound.

Yuna glared down at the Slayer from the building she stood upon, watching as he walked. Rikku walked over to her cousin, grasping the side of her arm in fear.

"He's not going to kill us, is he?" Rikku asked, her voice in a tremble.

"If he finds us, he will." Yuna whispered in return.

Suddenly, the Slayer stopped dead in his tracks right under the spot where Rikku and Yuna stood looking down upon him. He tightened his fists, for he could sense them near by. Rikku breathed deeply and nervously, taking steps backwards. Yuna wasn't paying her any attention as so to keep her main focus on the Slayer. Rikku turned, running away. Yuna watched as the Slayer walked on up the alley.

"I think he'd gone." Yuna said. She waited for a response from Rikku, but got none. "Rikku?" She then became alarmed. "Rikku!" She then turned only to see Rikku jump down from atop the building. "RIKKU, NO!!!"

Rikku ran swiftly down the dark alley, unaware of what awaited her just around the corner. With the inability to control her new powers at this point, they were totally useless to her. And she had transpired to her human form once her feet hit the ground and she began to run. She panted heavily as she continued to run when suddenly, just as she ran by the corner, the Slayer jumped out, grabbing Rikku by her waist and tackling her to the ground.

"Help!!" Rikku screamed. "YUNIE!!"

Rikku was greatly overpowered by the Slayer who forced her up and pressed her back firmly against the wall. She looked into the eyes of the Slayer, the color of them running deeper than the sea itself. The expression upon his face softened as he gazed into her swirly emerald eyes and softly gasped.

"You're not a Yevonite." the Slayer said. He loosened his grasp on her, taking a few steps back when he found himself being thrown against the back of the wall by an invisible force, falling instantly to the ground, however, he quickly pushed himself up from the ground, taking his foot and swinging it around. Yuna jumped up to avoid the side sweep kick, her image rippling from her swift movements. She jolted backwards, landing on her feet as she got into fighting position.

Yuna then looked at Rikku. "Get out of here now!" Rikku gasped at the sound of Yuna's voice only to turn and run away. Yuna then looked back at the Slayer. "It's just you and me now, Slayer!"

"And only one of us with triumph on this night, Yevonite!" the Slayer said.

Yuna immediately transpired into a dark mist that quickly faded into the surrounding darkness. The Slayer wasn't at all fooled by this attack, for he has dealt with "Darkness" before. He studied his surroundings carefully, slowly lifting the back of his shirt only to retrieve a solid silver 45 hand gun that contained solid silver bullets. One shot from this would kill a Yevonite instantly.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky." the Slayer said to himself. He then felt a light breeze brush behind him and he immediately turned, firing at the unseen force. Yuna only giggled and he heard her, too. "Show yourself!"

"Try and find me!" Yuna taunted.

The Slayer turned just as Yuna appeared overhead, floating above him. He took aim, however, before he could pull that trigger, her image separated into three images, each rippling from the swiftness of her movements. The Slayer looks around him only to see three dark images that had formed a circle around him when suddenly all three images of her flew at him, attacking him head on. The Slayer fell to his knees, dropping the gun, his body overtaken by a painful, burning sensation. He was then thrown against the back of the wall once against by an invisible force where he then felt something cold press against the side of his face. He looked only to see the moonlight reflecting off his gun and the sinister eyes of a Yevonite before him. He glared at her, for never had be been beaten by a Yevonite before.

Yuna cocked the gun. "You better have enough nerve to back that look up or else- -" She then cried out, dropping the gun, for the mere touch of silver burned her to the core, instantly weakening her. She fell to her knees just as the gun hit the ground, holding her hand. The Slayer merely chuckled, grasping his gun and pointing it straight at her head. Yuna whimpered, steam rising from the burn on her hand. She looked up, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. She gasped at the sight of the gun before her and slowly stood up, backing away from the Slayer who slowly approached her. "I. . ."

"You're shaking." the Slayer teased. "Cold or are you scared?"

"Just a little. . . cold." Yuna admitted. Normally, Yuna would have thrown him against the wall or something, however, with her being weakened by the silver, she was very vulnerable at this point and was at the Slayer's mercy. She felt her back hit against the side of the tall building behind her and she had no where to go. The Slayer gave a crooked grin, placing a hand on both sides to try and keep her from escaping. Yuna eyed him carefully, a sly smile crossing her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, capturing the Slayer's own eyes. The gun slipped from his grasp, falling to the ground below. "What's wrong, Slayer? Can't take your eyes off me?" He gazed into her one silver and hollow eyes in a speechless manner. Even though she was weak, Yuna still had a few tricks up her sleeves. Therefore, to avoid being killed on this night, she placed the Slayer under a trance called Hypnotic Charm, which was what the Yevonites used to seduce their victims before killing them.

The Slayer was more than confused by this female Yevonite who was mysteriously able to control and use such a power, a power that only the male species could use. He backed away from her, trying to fight the hypnosis, however, he was greatly overpowered and was forced to surrender to the seduction of her charm.

"Give it up, Slayer." Yuna said. "You can resist me and you know it." She backed him up against the wall, pressing her own body firmly against his own.

"I. . ." the slayer trailed off as Yuna placed her hands upon his chest, secretly admiring what she felt upon her fingertips. With a sigh, she gazed into his eyes.

"Tell me your name." Yuna demanded softly.

"It's uhh. . ." he continued to trail off. Feeling the touch of her hands upon him made it even harder for him to resist her.

"Tell me, Slayer." Yuna said in a seductive manner. "Tell me your name."

"Tidus." the slayer whispered. "My name is Tidus."

Giving a sly smile, Yuna began to unbutton his shirt. Tidus watched her, too. She stopped when it was unbuttoned halfway, slowly parting it as she slid her hands inside to touch his bare flesh. Yuna traced every curve and ripple of his muscles with her fingertips. She smiled weakly, blinking her eyes a few times as she returned them to his own only for him to see a pair of eyes that had one blue and one green and this he found fascinating. Yuna then backed away a few steps, releasing the Charm's hold on him. Tidus shook his head, stepping forth as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked at her slightly confused.

"You're not going to bite me?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head only to give him a sly smile. "No, but I could if that's what you want me to do." Tidus shook his head in a wild manner and Yuna only giggled.

"So, why didn't you bite me?" Tidus asked curiously.

"I don't bite." Yuna said. "Unless I am provoked to do so."

"And you wasn't "provoked" to bite me?" Tidus asked and Yuna shook her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Yuna said.

"You're not like most Yevonites." Tidus said. "I can tell that right now."

"If you only knew how right you are." Yuna said. She then played with a single strand of loose hair that had fallen next to her cheek, taking a step forth. "Can I ask a simple question?" Tidus nodded his head, sliding his hands into his front pockets. "What's it like to be human? I mean, to be one as a whole person?"

"It's okay I guess." Tidus said. "Despite its many faults and such." He then furrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?"

Yuna only shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious is all."

Tidus eyed her in a curious manner of his own. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Yuna said a little agitated by him questioning her.

"TIDUS!!!" a strong, distant voice called out.

Tidus and Yuna looked in the direction in which the voice had came only to look back at each other, neither of them unsure of what to say next.

"Time for me to go." Tidus said and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Yuna called out, running towards him a bit. Tidus stopped, turned and looked at her. "Can. . ." She sighed. "Can I talk to you again?"

"TIDUS!!!" the voice called out again.

Tidus fell silent for a moment. "I. . . I don't know about that." Yuna frowned. ""We'll see." Yuna then nodded her head with a weak smile. Tidus gave her a crooked smile only to turn and walk away.

Yuna watched till he walked away and was out of sight and with a long sigh she began to walk down the long, dark alley way when a sudden sense came over her. She stopped as a dark figure walked out in front of her and she only grinned.

"Taking a liking to the other species, have you?" Lenne asked as she walked out of the darkness. She removed her shades from her eyes and placed then upon her forehead. "Can't say I really blame you. He is a sexy little this, isn't he?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the back of the building with a sly smile upon her face. Yuna shook her head in an amused manner. "So, you're stil coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Yuna said. "Me and Rikku will be there when nightfall approaches."

"Shuyin's already heard of your arrival and has prepared a proper greeting for you." Lenne brought to Yuna's attention in a jealous manner.

"I don't care what Shuyin is doing." Yuna advised. "Let him do what he wants. He's going to anyway."

Lenne let out an amused giggle. "How right you are, my half mortal friend."

Yuna posed in a cocky manner. "Don't me hatin' girl."

Lenne let out an amused gasp. "Whatever!" They giggled. "Well, I'm out."

"Yeah." Yuna said. "Out of what little mind you have left. That's if you had any to begin with."

"You are so dead when you come over tonight, girl!" Lenne said playfully. "You better be ready for a battle." She then walked towards Yuna.

"I'm already half dead." Yuna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lenne chuckled, pulling her shades back down over her eyes. "See you tonight, dear friend." She then faded into the darkness that surrounded her.

Yuna sighed, closing her eyes as if to be listening to everything around her in a very careful manner. She then lifted her arms at her sides, her image rippling as she disappeared in an upward motion.

Rikku paced the floor, listening to Shinra's concerned bickering. She rolled her eyes as she placed her hands over her ears and began to hum in a very loud manner, drowning out Shinra's words who only shook her head.

"Oh, this is all my fault!!" Rikku whined with a bounce. "If I hadn't tried to run away and listen to Yunie, she wouldn't have had to fight that Slayer guy!"

"Yuna can handle herself." Shinra said as he turned from his research. "However, if she was up against HIM then I don't know if she could survive. He has slayed even the toughest of Yevonites in the history of Zanarkand. That's what concerns me the most." He then turned back to his research.

"Oh, that does it!" Rikku hissed with a stomp of her foot. "I am going and looking for her!" Rikku turned and gasped loudly, falling down onto her backside with a squeal.

"What's wrong?" Shinra asked, jumping up in the back of his seat as he turned to see what was going on. "Ohh, hello, Yuna. We were just talking about you."

"What's all the commotion about?" Yuna asked, placing her left hand upon her hip.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku growled and Yuna looked down at her cousin who sat on the floor below her. "Don't you even scare me like that again!"

"I'm here, yet I am not here." Yuna said. "Always remember that." She then helped Rikku to her feet.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rikku asked.

"It means that I am where you are even if you think I am not." Yuna advised.

Rikku rubbed her chin. "I don't get it."

"You'll learn." Yuna said.

"Speaking of learning. . ." Shinra began as he turned back to his work. "What's the status on Rikku's abilities?"

Yuna walked towards Shinra. "She has the standard abilities of the female Yevonite, however, her fighting abilities have yet to be discovered." She walked over, leaning over his shoulder as she watched him type down what she had said. She then turned away, her mind lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Yuna?" Shirna asked.

"I ran into HIM." Yuna said. "I battled him as well. . . and lived to tell the tell." Shinra bolted up from his chair, very interest to say the least. "He almost killed me though."

"How was it that you managed to survive?" Shinra asked.

"I charmed him." Yuna said innocently as if it were nothing at all.

"Hypnotic Charm." Shinra said. "The ability to charm and seduce your victim before their final moment of life is taken from them." Yuna nodded her head. "Why didn't you finish him off?" Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "You like him." Yuna only turned away from him. "Forget it, Yuna. That can never be." Yuna turned sharply as he sat back down at his computer.

"And why is that?" Yuna asked sternly. "Because I am half and half?"

"Exactly!" Shinra said. "Tidus hates any and all Yevonites because back when he was a little boy he was forced to watch his parent's own death." Yuna's eyes widened. "A Yevonite held him and made him watch while the other two feasted upon his parents like the plague of death. He swore to avenge his parent's death and to this day he is keeping his word, however, his main goal is the leader of the Yevonites, your father, Yuna." Yuna's mouth dropped open. "Therefore he is a threat to you like you are to him. So, it could never be." Yuna only looked away, her heart heavy with depair.

Tidus walked into station, throwing his car keys down upon his desk. The thought of the Yevonite's eyes burned inside his mind and the part of her face he managed to see, he couldn't stop thinking about. He ran his fingers through his hair as Auron busted into his office. Tidus looked at him.

"What's troubling you?" Auron demanded to know.

"What makes you think something is troubling me?" Tidus asked, placing his hands behind his head in his usual manner.

"Because you're quiet, which you never are." Auron said. You're too much like Jecht used to be!"

"I'm nothing like my old man!" Tidus shouted with a wave of his hand. "So, stop saying that I am!"

"Hmph!" Auron said, rubbing the under side of his chin. "You're the spitting image of him! Same attitude, same moves. . . shall I continue?"

"Grrrr!" Tidus growled. "Leave me alone!" He turned his back to Auron, placing his hands upon the window pane as he looked down at the crowded streets below. He then rolled his eyes. "You're still here?"

"Yes!" Auron said, taking a seat. "And I'm not leaving until you open that mouth of yours and talk."

"Fine!" Tidus surrendered as he turned to Auron. "I met this Yevonite, female species, yet she had the powers and the strength of the male species." Auron's eyes widened in conern. "Her eyes were bi colored with one being silver and the other hollow, however, they changed after a while to one being blue and the other being green. We talked for a while and- -"

Auron stood up. "You talked to a Yevonite?! Tidus!!" Tidus rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you kill the creature?"

"I guess for the same reason she didn't kill me." Tidus said and Auron fell silent. "She could have killed me, Auron. She charmed me and halfway seduced me only to release me from the hypnosis." Auron furrowed his brow, turning away in thought as Tidus continued to talk. "There's something. . . about her. . . that just fascinates me. I don't know what it is."

"Forget it, Tidus." Auron said. "That could never be. A mortal and a Yevonite?" He shook his head. "Forgot it!" Tidus scowled at his words. Auron then slowly approached him, stopping a few inches from him. "There is only ONE Yevonite that could contain such power and that is the heir."

"The heir?" Tidus questioned.

"The one who is next to rule over all of Yevon despite it being male of female." Auron said and Tidus gasped. "That Yevonite must be his blood kin. If you can get to her, you will get to her father." Tidus looked away. "And then you will get the ultimate and final revenge that you have sought since you were a child." Tidus narrowed his eyes. "You will destroy ALL the species of the Yevonite race!" And with that thought in mind, Tidus turned away with a crooked, sinister grin, looking out at the city before him.


	4. Aphotic

**Back with another update. I hope everyone will like this chpt. I thought it was kinda boring myself. Lol Anyway, don't forget to read and review. Hope everyone had a great weekend!!**

**Chpt 4**

**Aphotic**

The sun had begun to part and soon nightfall would be here. The journey to Yuna's other home was just hours away, and until then, Rikku had been playing with and mastering her new found abilities, which she found to have an advantage for. However, her fighting abilities were yet to be discovered.

In an attempt to keep from falling behind in their classes. Yuna stopped by the school and picked up their assignments for the remainder of the week. And being to book worm that she was, Yuna had almost half of her work completed, however, Rikku was an entirely different matter, for she hadn't even opened one of her school books due to the fact that she was torturing her brother.

Yuna sat quietly on the living room couch reading a book while she took a break from her homework assignments. She turned the page, Brother ran through the house with his arms up in the air squealing like a frightened chocobo. With a small sigh, she continued to read her book, unmoved by the commotion surrounding her. Brother ran behind the couch and into the next room.

Moments later. . .

Peaceful silence had fallen around Yuna as she continued to lapse into the fantasy realm of her readings, her imagination soaring with great wonders of adventure. Unbeknownst to Yuna, however, Rikku had her body planted firmly to the floor, crawling along in secrecy. She found her way to the back of the couch where Yuna sat reading her book. Rikku slowly raised, grinning from ear to ear as she raised her hands to possibly grab Yuna.

"Hello, Rikku." Yuna said, turning a page of her book. Rikku's mouth dropped open, her facial expression grimacing.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Rikku asked suspiciously as she stood to her feet, placing her hands upon her hip and shifting her weight onto her right side.

"My very being flows through your veins, Rikku." Yuna said. "I always know where you are and what you are doing."

"That is just so wrong!" Rikku whined with a stomp of her foot. Yuna laid her book aside, turning and looking at Rikku who looked at her. Yuna rested her head against her hand with a sly smile. Rikku shook her head. "Now, how am I suppose to scare you when you know all this stuff?"

"That's just it." Yuna said and Rikku tilted her head to the side. "You can't scare what scares you."

"Huh?" Rikku said.

Yuna rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh. "I'm half Yevonite, Rikku. I scare people, people do not scare me. Get it?" Rikku threw her hands up in defeat when Brother yet again squealed. "What's up with him?"

"Oh!" Rikku said with an innocent, sly looking upon her face. She then jumped over the back of the couch, sitting beside Yuna." Nothing much. I've just been appearing out of nowhere, jumping out of the shadows at him- - more less scaring him stupid." Yuna rolled her eyes in an amused manner. "So, when are we going to this other place?"

"Nightfall." Yuna said bluntly.

"Well, it's night now." Rikku said. "Why can't we just go on?"

"It has to be completely dark, Rikku." Yuna said. "The sun is still out." Rikku just looked at Yuna with a simple glare.

"How are we gonna get there and where is this place at anyway?" Rikku continued to question with curiousity.

"I cannot reveal the location at this time to you. These walls have ears." Yuna said cautiously. Rikku raised her eyebrows. "You'll learn the keen senses of being a Yevonite as you learn more about being one. You'll be able to tell a lot about a person just by their sense of smell, you'll be able to see things before they even happen at times."

Rikku looked away for a second, blinked her eyes a few times, and then looked back at her cousin. "That sounds cool and all, Yunie, but it also sounds scary."

"Never fear the unknown, Rikku." Yuna said. "Fear is your worst enemy." Rikku furrowed her brow. "I know you don't understand everything that I say or know entirely what is going on, but once we speak to my father, then you will know everything. He's going to explain everything to you and help you prepare for tomorrow by helping you gain control of your other side." Rikku nodded her head. "We may need to spend the night there. So, pack you a few things."

"What should I bring?" Rikku asked.

Yuna thought to herself for a moment, shook her head and leaned forward. "Just bring what you would bring to a sleepover, I guess."

Rikku nodded her head with a bounce. "Will do, Yunie."

Water flowed down from shower head in the bathroom, steam rising from the hot water. Water trickled down a tanned, muscular back. Tidus stood with his head tilted back, allowing the hot water to flow down upon him. He closed his eyes, lowering his head as he leaned it against the shower wall, the water flowing down openly upon his back.

"_Those eyes. . ._" Tidus trailed off to himself as the mere image of Yuna's eyes haunted his memory. He then hit the wall with his fist, opening his eyes. "Auron thinks this girl is the heir to Yevon and to get to her father I would have to gain her trust, but. . ." He then sighed raising his head. "Why does she fascinate me so much? I have a chance to avenge my parents' death, but for some reason I can't get this girl out of my mind." He brushed his sunshine locks back out of his face, turning the water off as he fell silent for a moment only to nod his head. "I have to see her." He then opened the shower door, grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower.

An hour later. . .

The sun had completely set ad the stars were appearing across the night sky of Zanarkand, however, this didn't mattered to the city that never sleeps, for it had a continuous flow of life within it. Rikku and Yuna had packed their small duffel bags and had set out to a certain place that only Yuna and the rest of the Yevonites knew existed and she was about to reveal its secrecy to her cousin, however, lurking within the shadows, was a certain someone who had other plans for Yuna on this night and he was about to make it known to her.

Rikku ran on up the street from Yuna, playing with her new found powers and Yuna found it amusing to say the least. She smirked as she watched Rikku, slowing down the pace to allow her cousin more time to adjust to them a bit more, however, as she walked by an alley way, her eyes widened and her pace slowed to a steady halt. Studying her surroundings, she smelled a rather familiar smell in the air and knew exactly who was nearby. Yuna narrowed her eyes, tossing her duffel bag aside, ran into the alley way and jumped a very high distance. She turned her back, clinging to the side of the building wall behind her as she faded into the darkness that surrounded her. She watched carefully in silence when suddenly a certain handsome blonde came within her sights. Unsure of why he was here and so close to her home, Yuna decided to investigate. She released herself, slowly floating down to the ground below.

"What are you doing here, Tidus?" Yuna asked sternly. Tidus spun around, his eyes widening as Yuna stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Tidus was in awe at the sight before him, too. "What are you staring at? I asked you a question and I want an answer."

Tidus shook his head. "I- -" Yuna placed her hands upon her hips in an irritated, impatient manner. "I came to see you." he admitted while walking towards Yuna who backed away from him.

"Me?" Yuna questioned. "Why? You hate a Yevonite, remember?" Tidus shrugged his shoulders as if that question was of no importance to him. "How did you know where to find me?"

Tidus let out an amused chuckle. "I have my ways." He then blinked his eyes only to realize that Yuna was gone. Suddenly, he was spun around and forced against the back of the wall, his hands pinnned down at his sides by an invisible force. He struggled to free himself, however, his efforts were done in vain, for he was greatly overpowered.

"Don't try and corner me, Slayer." Yuna warned.

"Let me go." Tidus demanded through clinched teeth.

Yuna shook her head with a smugged grin on her face. "No, I will not." Tidus narrowed his eyes in anger. "You're forgetting who's in control here, Slayer."

"I have a name! It's Tidus." Tidus said. "Remember it, use it."

"I will never give into a demand made by a mere mortal." Yuna snubbed.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Would you just hear what I have to say?"

"I'm listening!" Yuna said.

"Release me first." Tidua said.

"Never!" Yuna said.

"Either you let me go, or I will get loose myself and then you're gonna be in trouble." Tidus warned.

"Don't challenge me, Slayer, for you will only lose to me again." Yuna said. "And next time I will show no mercy upon you." Tidus only glared at her. "Now why have you come to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Tidus said.

"Talk?" Yuna questioned.

"Yes." Tidus said. "You asked if we could talk again." Yuna recalled that she did ask him that. "So, I came to talk."

Feeling a little foolish, Yuna slowly released Tidus, turning her back to him. "Sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" Tidus asked, approaching Yuna.

Yuna scoffed. "Okay, I overreacted a lot." She turned to face him, looking him in the eyes as he came to a stop in front of her. "Happy that I admitted my mistake?"

Tidus shrugged his shoulders in a slightly amused manner. "Maybe." He then crossed his arms over his chest and Yuna just narrowed her eyes.

"You are so arrogant." Yuna said with a shake of her head. She then walked by him and he turned as she did. Yuna then turned back to face him. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Lots of things." Tidus said.

"Well, I don't have time to stand here with you all night and talk about nothing, which is what this conversation is turning into right now." Yuna snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Tidus teased. Yuna turned to walk away, however, he ran in front of her to stop her. "You're not going anywhere."

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest, raised her eyebrows and gave him a serious look. "Ohh, really?" Within a split second, Yuna jumped up and was gone, levitating herself in the air and to the top of the building and Tidus' mouth fell open.

Tidus looked up at where she was. "Come on! That's not fair!"

"I have to go." Yuna called out.

"Well, at least tell me your name!" Tidus called out.

Yuna looked down at him. "Yuna." And with that said, Yuna as gone.

Tidus frowned, disappointed that he couldn't have talk to Yuna more. He wanted to ask questions about her and maybe get to know her, however, he could already tell that she wasn't about to give in so easily. Not just yet anyway. Yuna certainly fascinated him and Tidus was beginning to wonder if there was more to this feeling than just a mere fascination. There was something about her that attracted him to her and he was going to find out what. He wasn't sure as of yet if her father was the master of Yevon and the thought of the possibility lingered in the back of his mind and he feared what would happen when the truth made itself known.

"Yunie!" Rikku called out, spinning around in a slow circle as she observed her surroundings and when she completed the circle she found Yuna standing behind her. "Oh! There you are! Where were you?"

"Just. . . lagging behind a bit." Yuna lied. "So, are we ready."

"You betcha!" Rikku said with bounce and upon gathering their things, they headed off for Aphotic.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a major slaying was about to go down as two vampire huntresses battled it out with a Yevonite who had tried to feast upon a very innocent soul.

A young girl screamed as she fell to the ground, hitting the wall beside her as she watched the dark soul battle two mysterious women. A young blonde dressed in a leather halter top, skirt and boots with a large belt withdrew her guns from their holster, aimed and fired at the yevonite who dodged her bullets with great ease when suddenly a young girl with short, silver hair wearing a fully leathered body suit spun around, striking her whip upon the yevonite's mere flesh. Steam rose from the flesh wounds received from the strikes as the yevonite fell to its knees and burst into flames.

The young blonde spun her guns around on her fingers and put them away as the other cracked her whip in victory. They looked to the young victim.

"You're safe now." the young blonde said as she walked over and helped the victim up to her feet. "Be safe on your way home." The victim thanked the girls and ran out of the alley way and soon the two huntresses went off in search of others to possibly save.

Auron sat at his desk supposedly doing paper work when he was in fact nodding off to sleep over a hot cup of coffee. He rest his head in his hands, small snoring sounds escaping his weary body when suddenly the phone rang. Auron yelled, startled by the phone as he jolted backwards and fell completely out of his chair. He grumbled as he pulled himself up, picked up the phone and said hello.

"Auron!" Tidus said over the other end of his cell phone. "It's Tidus."

"You're not calling in sick, are you?" Auron questioned.

"Would you just listen?" Tidus spatted. Auron grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I talked to _her _again." Auron's eyes shot open wide as he stood up. "I couldn't find anything out, but I at least got her name."

"I thought I told you to stay away- -" Auron began.

"Don't tell me to stay away from her, Auron!" Tidus said and then he signed. "For some reason I can't get this girl out of my head and- -"

"You're horny!! That's your problem!" Auron shouted.

"No, I am not!" Tidus said slightly angered by that outburst.

"You remember what happened with Nhadala, don't you?"

"Don't remind me of that bitch!" Tidus said, pacing back and forth in front of the alley way.

"Hmph!" Auron grouched. "You know she's coming back tonight, right?"

"I don't really care!" Tidus said through clinched teeth.

"And she's bringing her friend with her. She suppose to be a real killing machine with an attitude colder than the Witch of Yevon."

"Ohh, her." Tidus said. "That's cool."

"Now, remember your main goal here, Tidus." Auron said. "Stay focused on that goal and don't let this girl of Yevon distract you!" Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning." Auron then hung up the phone with a ragged breath when suddenly the front door flew open. Auron looked, giving his usual crooked grin as two very beautiful young girls walked inside. "I see you made it back."

"Certainly did." Nhadala said as she adjusts her rather large belt upon her waist.

"And who's your friend?" Auron asked, walking around the side of his desk and over to them.

"Auron, this is Paine." Nhadala said with great pride.

"Pleasure to meet you." Auron said. "Have you killed a Yevonite before?"

"More than you can count." Paine said "I'm the best you'll ever see."

Auron wasn't the least impressed by her attitude. "We'll see about that when Tidus gets here."

Paine's eyes widened. "Not THE Tidus." Auron nodded his head. "Hmm, I heard he was quite a sight to look at, a pain in the ass to work with, and rather cocky at times."

"He's a bit like Jecht used to be, but don't ever tell him that." Auron said as he walked over and sat down at his desk.

"Where's Tidus now?" Nhadala asked.

"He's chasing this Yevonite girl that seems to have captured his interest for some strange reason." Auron said, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable.

"What do you mean by that?" Nhadala questioned.

"It's not any if your concern. You're the last one Tidus wants to meddling around in his business." Auron said straight out.

"I still care about Tidus, Auron." Nhadala said.

"I'm not the person you need to be telling this to." Auron brought to her attention. "Besides, I don't know what happened between you and Tidus and frankly I don't give a chocobo's ass! What the two of you do after business hours is between yaw and do NOT bring them here with you! This is a place of business not relationship therapy." Paine snickered at Nhadala who just bit her bottom lip. Now, you two get out of here and go home. This kind of work never sleeps, you know. So, rest when and where you can." And with a nod of her head Nahadala left with Paine following her.

Yuna slowly lowered herself to the ground, her image rippling from her swift movements. Rikku clung to Yuna and when she felt her feet on solid ground, she let go, looking at Yuna.

"Wow! Can we do that again?" Rikku asked. "That was so cool."

"You can do it, too, once you gain control of your powers." Yuna said with a smile and Rikku gave her a wide toothed grin.

Rikku looked around and was in awe at the temple before her. "Are we where I think we are?" She looked at Yuna who nodded her head.

"We're at the heart of Yevon." Yuna said.

"Bevelle." Rikku said in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why come here, Yunie?"

"Weren't you listening to what I just said?" Yuna asked and Rikku just grinned. "Bevelle is the HEART of Yevon. To get to the dark city, you have to go through Bevelle." Rikku looked around. "No mortal will dare enter Bevelle and those who chose to do so in the past have never been seen or heard from again. Rikku looked back at Yuna. "Bevelle is considered to be a sacred place and only those pure to Yevon can enter."

"How do we- -" Rikku trailed off.

"We must pray." Yuna said as she transpired into her Yevonite form and Rikku gasped. "We must pray to the Fayth and he shall provide the way to Aphotic, the city the darkness. And once we reach The Omega Ruins- -"

Rikku looked at Yuna. "The Omega Ruins?" Yuna looked at Rikku. "Wouldn't it just be easier to fly there rather than going though Bevelle?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Only one problem, Rikku." Rikku listened carefully. "We'd risk the eyes of a mortal seeing the location to Aphotic and that would bring certain doom to our people. There are mortals who hate Yevonites and there are Yevonites who hate mortals. It's been a never ending battle since the beginning of time. At one time there was peace and each coexisted, however, one Yevonite and one mortal changed it all and there has been a battle ever since."

Rikku sighed. "Why can't people just get along? Must there always be a battle?"

"Only when the hate stops will there be an eternal calm." Yuna said and then sighed. "Now, come. We must go. The Fayth await us." And with that said, Yuna and Rikku began to walk down the long bridge that lead to the temple of Bevelle.


	5. The City of Darkness

**Just a quick update. I'll have another up asap. Sorry for not updating, guys. Things have been terrible at home. :( Hope everyone is doing great out there.**

"I won't have this!" screamed an angered voice from the other side of the doorway where soon afterwards that very same door was slammed open. Nhadala stormed inside, taking off her weapons and gear along the way. Paine walked inside the house in a calm, rational manner. Something highly unusual for her. Maybe due to the fact that someone other than herself was acting out and she found it to be humorous. Nhadala kept complaining, Paine kept snickering. "PAINE!" Paine's face shot straight towards her. "Have you even heard a word I have been saying?"

"Yes, I heard you." Paine said sternly. "I heard you complain all the way from Auron's office, down the street, around the block, down the back alley way and all the way up here to your apartment about how Tidus has fallen in love with a Yevonite and that you can't stand the mere thought of that being a fact." Nhadala narrowed her eyes as Paine walked beside her, stopping and looking at her. "Minus 5 respect points for that look!" She then walked on by and into the kitchen. Nhadala rolled her eyes, curling her bottom lip up in annoyance.

"I so HATE when you you do that!" Nhadala shouted.

"No one cares!" Paine shouted back.

A thought then entered Nhadala's head and she ran into the kitchen where Paine was fixing herself a sandwich. "She's put him under a spell!" Paine rolled her eyes as she sat the mustard aside "That's what she's done!"

"Would you listen to yourself, Nhadie?" Paine asked. "No female Yevonite has the power to place their victims in that trance phase, seduce them, and then drink their blood! Only male Yevonites can do that. Besides, there's only ONE in the history of Spira that could obtain such power and that would be the heir to Yevon, the Maester's flesh and blood be that male of female. And I don't think you'd find them here in Zanarkand." She took a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Then how do you explain Tidus falling for a damn vampire?! He hates them!" Nhadala said.

Paine shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Tidus likes his women a little on the kinky side now." Nhadala raised her eyebrows. "Don't Yevonites bite and drink each others' blood while they're having sex?"

"You are so gross!" Nhadala said.

"Minus two more points!" Paine said. "Three more points and it's hurt time!" Nhadala just shook her head in annoyance.

Music played loudly in the night club as Tidus entered, looking around at everyone dancing, several people falling over and staggering around drunk. He gave a crooked smile as he squeezed through the crowd and over to the bar where he sat down and was immediately served his favorite drink.

"Yo, Tidus!" Gippal said. "My main man! What brings you down here on a night like this?"

Tidus sipped his drink. "Girls. What else?"

"Hell, that's enough to make a man want to drink." Gippal teased. Tidus chuckled as he took a drink. "I heard Nhadala was back in town." Tidus then spit his drink everywhere, coughing as he stood up. "Whoa! You okay?"

Tidus bit his bottom lip in frustration, shaking his head as he sat back down. "Get me another drink, Gippal, and this time make it STRONG!" Gippal fixed him another drink, sitting it down and Tidus immediately turned it up and drank it.

"Whoa, Tidus, slow down!" Gippal said with concern in his voice. "What is it with you and her these days? There mere whisper of her name sets you off."

Tidus shook his head, sitting the empty glass down. "That's NOT open for discussion."

"Sorry." Gippal said. "Hey, how about I go on break here in about 30 minutes and we go dance with some really cute girls?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tidus said. "Say, Gippal, can I tell you something without it leaking out all over the city?" Gippal nodded his head. "I met a Yevonite." Gippal's eyes flew open wide. "There's something about her that fascinates me."

"Tidus!" Gippal said, leaning against the counter. "Listen at yourself! This is a Yevonite you are talking about here."

"I know." Tidus said. "But. . . her eyes. . . I can't explain it. One was blue and the other was green. I've never seen anything like it before. And she has powers beyond any I have seen in the female race. I fought her and she almost defeated me, but for some reason she let me go."

"She almost beat you?" Gippal asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Tidus assured him. "I had her almost defeated and then next thing I know I am backed into a corner about to be seduced and killed, but she. . . let me go."

"She's no ordinary Yevonite then." Gippal said. "Why does she intrigue you so much?"

Tidus shook his head. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

Gippal chuckled. "Maybe you're in love."

"You're so full of yourself!" Tidus spatted at him. "Come on and let's find some cute girls. Who knows? We might get lucky tonight."

"Right on!" Gippal agreed

Rikku clung to Yuna's arm as they walked slowly down the Bridge, leading to Bevelle. She was very scared, for the guards kept glaring at them.

"Keep your eyes forward." Yuna suggested. "Do not look at them whatever you do. They can smell and sense the mortality within us and it angers them that we are here, but they know they cannot touch me. If they do, they will face certain death."

"Yunie, I don't like this." Rikku whimpered.

"You'll be fine." Yuna assured her in a calm manner.

After walking the long Bridge, they at last reached the tall doors of Bevelle. And upon entering, they prepared to to journey towards the Cloister of Trials. Rikku looked around at the tall, empty temple, releasing her grasp on Yuna. Yuna stopped, looking and watching as Rikku gazed all around.

"This place is huge!" Rikku then looked at her cousin. "Why is it empty, Yunie?"

"Because no one longer resides here." Yuna said. "However, the guards do remain here to protect the Fayth from any harm and to keep intruders out."

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Rikku said. "Well, lets get going! The Fayth await!"

"You sound eager." Yuna teased.

"Eager to get this over with." Rikku teased back as they headed towards the Cloister of Trials.

Rikku and Yuna made their way through the temple and to the Cloister of Trials were Yuna easily placed the spheres in their needed place to enter though it was very time consuming. And at last, they were ready to enter The Chamber of the Fayth. Slowly the door rose and they walked inside where Yuna then knelt down in front of the Fayth, done the prayer symbol and prayed where she then stood back up when suddenly the spirit of a small boy appeared before her and Rikku gasped.

"Welcome back, Lady Yuna." the boy said. "You are going to speak with your farther I presume?" Yuna nodded her head.

"Yes, we must speak with him about my cousin. She was bitten by a traitor of Yevon, her creator was destroyed and now I have become her mentor. My father must speak with us both before this can become a certain thing. And he must tell her about the history of the Yevonite generation."

"Very well." the young boy said. "I shall guide you to the your former home." The boy then disappeared and in his place a portal appeared, shining a bright cyan. Yuna then stepped onto the portal as did Rikku and they were then transported to The Omega Ruins.

Lenne walked the darkened streets of Aphotic when a strange sense of being overwhelmed her and she stopped dead in her tracks only to smile.

"She's here at last." Lenne said to herself.

"She who?" came a voice from behind, startling Lenne who turned around quite sharply and instantly back away from the sight before her.

There, standing before Lenne, stood a tall figure, the moonlight glaring down upon his back and reflected against his blonde hair. His hollow eyes shined in the night.

"Shuyin!" Lenne said nervously.

Shuyin only smiled, for he then sensed the very presence of Yuna and her cousin. "Yuna's here." Lenne narrowed her eyes a bit in jealousy and Shuyin sensed it right away, which kinda flattered him. "Tell Yuna I will see her later." And with that said he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

A drunken girl fell over, landing on Tidus' lap who was shaking his head and glaring at Gippal who was having troubles of his own.

"Gippal, you are such an idiot!" Tidus shouted above the loud music. "You had to pick the drunkest girls here, didn't you?"

Gippal shrugged his shoulders. "They weren't this drunk about five minutes ago." Suddenly the girl sitting beside Gippal leaned over and hurled all over the side of his leg and then took a nose dive to the floor. Tidus held his sides in laughter, however, that laughter subsided once he saw a certain someone off in the distance looking his way.

Yuna and Rikku were greeted by two figures who guided them through The Omega Ruins. Rikku was very frightened, for she did not know what to expect along the way and when they arrived. Upon reaching the very bottom of the cave, they saw a stairway, which lead up to a fiery bright light surrounded by a dark mist. The two figures walked up the stairway, dispersing into the mysterious light.

"Yunie, what is that?" Rikku asked.

"It's just an illusion." Yuna said. "It's there as a guide to provide an entry for those of Yevon. No pure mortal may enter, for the moment their flesh touches this illusion, they will burn. And because we are half mortal, they may be some discomfort, but nothing of a serious nature will happen." Rikku nodded her head and they proceeded up the stairway and upon entering the illusion, they felt a burning sensation that quickly went away.

"You may reside at your home, Lady Yuna, until your father calls for you." the figure said as it then vanished into thin air.

Rikku stepped forth, looking out at the city before her. "WOW! What is this place? It looks just like Zanarkand only darker."

"This is Aphotic, the city of darkness, home to all Yevonites." Yuna said as she approached Rikku.

"Cool! Can we get something to eat now?!" Rikku asked with a bounce.

"I don't think you want to eat what they have to offer here, Rikku." Yuna said. "I'm sure you brought the type of food we eat, didn't you?"

"Uhhhh. . ." Rikku trailed off in thought.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted.

"Kidding!" Rikku said. "Of course I brought food."

"Okay, now put your bag over your shoulder." Yuna said, putting her duffel bag over her shoulder as did Rikku. "We are gonna fly instead of walk." Rikku started to get a firm grasp on Yuna though she stepped back. "No, you are going to do it. . . alone this time." Rikku looked at her in disbelief. "It's time you learned how to fly."

"How can I fly, Yunie?!" Rikku asked with a stomp of her foot. "I don't have wings! What do I look like, a chocobo?!"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Levitate yourself in the air, concentrate on your destination, and then your mind takes over from there. If you are scared of heights, do not look down."

"Yunie!" Rikku whined

"Rikku, I can't teach you if you are not willing to learn." Yuna scolded.

"Teach me tomorrow then!" Rikku said. "I'm too tired."

Yuna knew there was no arguing with her cousin because when Rikku's mind was made up there was no changing it. With a sigh, Yuna held out her arms as Rikku grasped her waist and with a few ripples of her remaining image left behind, they were gone in a flash.


	6. Returning home

**Miss me? LOL Sorry about not updating for a while, guys. Had a MAJOR case of writers block. And I am happy to say I have started on my new story, which will be posted before the end of the summer. Not sure if I wanna make it about high school fic or another bodyguard love story. So, any and all opinions on the new story are welcome. Well, on with the story.**

Tidus pressed his lips tightly together as he and Nhadala stared each other down. Paine saw them, rolled her eyes and walked off in the other direction. She smelled an argument coming on and wanted to be away and pretending that she didn't know the two of them. Gippal raised his eyebrows, looked at Nhadala then back at Tidus.

"Uhh, I think I'll go get us another drink." Gippal said as he slipped away.

Tidus sat there in his chair, unwilling to move or take away the glare he was placing upon his former lover. With a nervous, soft breath, she decided to approach him. Tidus rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink, picking it up and taking a huge gulp of it.

Nhadala stopped inches from Tidus, placing her hand on her left hip as she shifted her weight onto her left side. "Hello, Tidus."

"What do you want?" Tidus called to her.

"How. . . have you been?" Nhadala asked.

"I was fine till you came back." Tidus said sternly.

Nhadala scoffed. "Look, Tidus, I didn't come over here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come over here?" Tidus asked. "There has to be a reason."

"I still care for you, you know." Nhadala admitted.

Tidus burst into laughter. "You really got some nerve coming over here and saying that to me!!" He then slowly turned and looked at her as he stood up. "After what you did to me, to us, you have no business even conversing with me!" Nhadala just glared at him.

Yuna slowly lowered herself to the ground where Rikku let go too suddenly and landed right square on her bottom, yelling out as she rubbed it.

"Owie!" Rikku whined only to stand up. "Whoa! Is this where you live?" She feasted her eyes upon Yuna's home only to look at Yuna who nodded her head as they then proceeded inside. Rikku was in awe as she entered Yuna's home and immediately went to look around. Yuna gave an amused smile and chuckle as she grabbed the two duffel bags and proceeded into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Yuna walked over the refrigerator, unzipped the duffel bags and proceeded to take out what food they had brought for the night and placed it in the refrigerator. Then suddenly, in the dead silence of the night, a dark mist formed behind her, revealing eyes of pure silver. Yuna stopped dead in her tracks, biting her bottom lip, however, just as she looked behind her the mist disappeared. She narrowed her eyes, taking I her surroundings as she scaled the room. She stood up as she continued when the mist slowly formed behind her and she gasped when she felt a very familiar touch upon her.

Her skin chilled from his cold, strong touch, a seductive sigh escaping her lips as he glided his fingertips up the sides of her arm and them back down again.

"Hello, Yuna." said the dark voice behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked.

"I came to see _you_." the voice stated. He leaned his head against the side of her own, his breath tickling her earlobe.

"Why?" Yuna asked slightly nervous, which was something that she didn't experience very often. He spun Yuna around and she gasped. "Shuyin, please- -"

"Please what?" Shuyin asked as he grazed the side of her cheek with a gentle touch.

"Please. . ."Yuna trailed off only to give Shuyin a violent shove. "Keep you damn hands off of me!" Shuyin looked at her with a shocked expression that slowly drifted into an amused, crooked grin that was followed by a soft chuckle.

"You haven't changed I see." Shuyin stated.

"Just like I can see that you haven't changed either." Yuna stated firmly and Shuyin only shrugged his shoulders. "You're still the same simple minded fool with an ego bigger than your sense of being and a mind smaller than your manhood." Shuyin narrowed his eyes in anger as they went hollow. "Don't challenge me, Shuyin." Yuna stepped forth. "My powers are equally matched to yours if not greater to a certain extent."

"Don't think you are going to intimidate me just because you are the heir to Yevon." Shuyin said.

"It would be in your best interest to be intimidated." Yuna said. Full of anger now, Shuyin's eyes went hollow, glowing a dark silver as he bared his fangs at the corners of his mouth.

Nhadala crossed her arms over her chest in a spiteful manner while she and Tidus continued to stare each other down as if there were no tomorrow.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Nhadala asked.

"Why are YOU even talking to ME period, Nhadala?" Tidus snapped. "It's not like we have anything to say to each other anymore."

"Is there someone else?" Nhadala asked, being straight to the point. Tidus scoffed, turning away from her as he shook his head. "She's a Yevonite, isn't she?" Tidus' eyes slowly widened and then narrowed as he turned back around in his chair and stared at Nhadala. "Tidus, what are you thinking? Are you in love with her?"

Tidus gave a small crooked grin, for it was quite obvious that Nhadala was jealous. "Maybe I am."

"Are you insane, Tidus?" Nhadala snapped.

"Maybe I am." Tidus said.

"Is there an echo in here?" Nhadala asked.

"Maybe." Tidus continued to taunt.

"Mark my words, Tidus." Nhadala warned. "I will kill that Yevonite witch before I will see _her_ in _your_ arms." Nhadala then stormed away with Tidus glaring at her.

Nhadala walked by a dark figure, storming off towards Paine who was trying to fight her way through the crowd to get away from Nhadala. The figure lowered its shades, revealing it's hollow, glowing eyes as it glared at Nhadala.

Tidus shook his head, picking up his glass and swallowing his last bit of drink only to slam the glass down onto the table. He stood up, adjusting his belt around his waist when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Slowly he began to study his surroundings, turning slowly in a complete circle.

Hello, Tidus." came a sultry voice from behind. Tidus spun around and he saw the figure before him, he reached for his gun. "You won't be needing that tonight." The figure slowly approached him.

"Stay where you are." Tidus warned.

"Really now?" the figure asked. "Would you want to cause a scene in the middle of a place like this?"

"If it means getting rid of your kind, then, yes, I would." Tidus said as he slowly withdrew his gun, making is visible at his side.

"Hmph." the being said. "I don't see what _Yuna_ sees in you." Tidus' eyes flew open wide and the being just smiled.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked. "You know Yuna?" He being nodded its head. "Where is she? I must find her."

"Oh?" the being asked.

"I just want to talk to her." Tidus admitted.

"You like her, don't you?" the being asked. Tidus fell silent and the being laughed. "You humans are so, so predictable. You see a pretty face and you fall madly in love."

"Tell me your name." Tidus demanded.

"Put the gun away and then we'll talk." the creature said. Tidus tucked the gun away. "My name. . ." Tidus listened carefully. "My name is Lenne and I happen to be Yuna's best friend. I watch out for her the best that I can. She's a big girl and can take of herself, I know, but friends still look out for each other. And if that bitch girlfriend of yours harms a single strand of hair on Yuna's head, I will bite her and feast upon her very essence of life until she is no more." Tidus gave her a bewildered look. "Don't look at me that way! I overheard what she said to you. I take threats seriously and that is one I will not tolerate. Heed my warning, Tidus. If harms comes to Yuna, I will seek out the person who harmed her."

"Don't make threats that you can't claim a victory on." Tidus warned also. "You can't beat me."

"But I know someone who can!" Lenne said. "_Yuna." _Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Keep your little friend away from my friend." She then faded into the darkness surrounding her.

Shuyin continued to give Yuna a deathly stare that didn't even seem to have any effect on her when a call of Yuna's name broke the tension between them. The situation calmed immediately as Rikku entered the room where they were at.

"Yunie!" Rikku said, coming to a dead halt once she saw Shuyin. "Who's. . ."

Yuna glanced at Shuyin then back at Rikku. "Rikku, this is Shuyin." She then walked around the table and over to Rikku, standing beside her as she turned and faced Shuyin.

"A friend of yours I hope." Rikku said, keeping her eyes on Shuyin.

"Well, I wouldn't go right to friend." Yuna said. Rikku's eyes shot straight at Yuna who kept her eyes on Shuyin. Rikku looked at Shuyin.

Shuyin gave a smugged smile. "You know, Yuna, she's as pretty as you." Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Even looks like you a bit." Yuna listened carefully. "I seem to have formed a rather sudden fascination with blondes."

"You stay away from my cousin, Shuyin." Yuna warned. "And this will be your one and only warning." That smile faded from Shuyin's face.

Suddenly the air grew thin, getting colder than ice when a rather strange shadow formed behind Shuyin. Rikku gasped as Yuna's eyes widened. Shuyin looked behind him, his eyes widening also as he stumbled backwards over by Yuna. The being stood silent before then and though a bit hesitant, Yuna started to step forth until Rikku grasped her arm tightly. Yuna looked at her, assuring her that everything was fine and then looked back at the being who motioned for her to step forth.

"Lady Yuna." The being whispered. "It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" Yuna asked.

"Names are not important at this time." The being whispered. "Your father now summons you. Please come with me."

Yuna nodded her head and turned to Rikku. "Rikku, stay here."

"With him?" Rikku questioned.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, her image rippling as she landed to her feet, Lenne tossed her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder and gave Yuna a smile.

"Don't worry, Yuna." Lenne said. "I'll watch out for Rikku while you are gone and make sure that Shuyin behaves himself." Shuyin looked at Lenne with a raised eyebrow and Lenne just grinned. Yuna didn't believe the two of them anyway, for she just rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. And without another word spoken, the being extended out its arms, allowing its long dark cloak to speak open. Yuna stepped inside the cloak, turning to her friends and with a sigh, the being enclosed Yuna within the cloak, disappearing into the surrounding darkness.


	7. Permission Granted

**Back with a short update guys. Hope everyone is doing fine and things are okay. I'm still in the process of trying to get that new story started and hope to have at least chpt one posted by the end of the month. Well, enjoy the chpt and happy reading. lol**

A pair of pearl earrings were slammed down on the dresser as Nhadala sat in front of her mirror to remove her makeup and jewelry. Paine stood in the door way, shaking her head. Nhadala heard Paine huff and looked at her through the mirror.

"What are you huffing about, Paine?" Nhadala asked as she removed her necklace and bracelet.

"YOU." Paine said point blank. "What's with you and this mad obsession over Tidus. I mean, Yevon knows I would be, too. He's sexy, good looking- -" Nhadala glared at her. "My point is you need to let it go. What the two of you had is over! You need to move on with your life!"

Nhadala stood straight up, turning sharply. "It is not over!!"

"Come at me like that again, Nhadala and it's "hurt time." Paine warned.

"Look, Paine, it's been a long night." Nhadala said. Paine crossed her arms over her chest as if she expected an apology. Nhadala rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry." Paine raised her head with wide eyes, demanding a sincere one. "Paine, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want you to grow up, get over Tidus and move on with your miserable life." Paine said only to turn and walk away.

Nhadala curled her bottom lip up. "Like hell I will give up Tidus."

"I heard that!!" Paine shouted from within the distance and Nhadala just bit her bottom lip.

Tidus gulped down his sixth drink, nearly falling over the side of the table. Gippal caught him and helped him sit back up.

"Whoa, Tidus!" Gippal said. "You need to slow down."

"I need to send myself to the Farplane and avoid Nhadala's face!" Tidus said in a slurred voice. "That woman is like stray chocobo, you feed it once and it stays." Gippal shook his head in amusement. "I need to go home."

"Yes, you do." Gippal said. "I am sure Auron won't like seeing you this way in the morning."

"And I sure he wouldn't love to see him this way RIGHT NOW." came a strong voice from behind. Tidus and Gippal looked only to see Auron pushing his way through the crowd, however, Tidus was seeing three of Auron at this point.

"Oh, boy." Gippal said as he stepped aside, allowing Auron to stand in front of Tidus.

"Hey, Auron." Tidus slurred, focusing his eyes. "Which one are you?" Tidus stumbled to his feet, stretching out his arms. "Give me a hug!" Tidus then splattered the ground and was out cold.

"Hmph." Auron said, rubbing his chin in his usual manner. "That boy is the reincarnation of Jecht!"

"Only you would have enough nerve to say that." Gippal said and Auron gave a small chuckle.

"I'll take it from here." Auron said only to look back down at Tidus who was still out like a light.

A dark mist hovered to the ground, landing softly as the mysterious creature waves its arms over its head. It then opened its cloak and Yuna stepped out. She gasped as she looked upon a dark temple that stood before her. The temple resembled the one in Bevelle, however, a dark mist surrounded it with the moon hanging low behind it, giving off a pale light. Yuna rubbed her arms as a cold chill ran up her spine. She then felt the creature place its hand upon her back, urging her to go forth. Yuna looked at the creature as it nodded to her. And with a small exhale, Yuna looked back towards the temple and then proceeded down the long bridge with the creature watching her every step of the way.

Lenne and Shuyin sat on the couch side by side. Rikku had made herself a snack of what the Yevonites referred to as "human food" or in this case just normal food. She shoveled a piece of pizza into her mouth as if she were starved to death. Rikku saw Lenne and Shuyin watching her and furrowed her brow.

"What?" Rikku questioned. "Never saw a person eat before?"

"Is that pizza you are eating?" Lenne asked. Rikku nodded her head. "It's been ages since I tasted pizza." Rikku offered a piece of pizza to her and Lenne shook her head. "I lost the taste for human food a long time ago, Rikku." Rikku furrowed her brow and Lenne noticed she was a bit bewildered. "I was once mortal, too, you know." Rikku eyes widened. "I was out with friends that dreadful night. We were attacked and most of my friends were killed, their blood drained from their still living bodies. And as my attacker drained the blood from me, I felt my life slipping away, I watched some of my friends take their very last breath of life, and that's when it happened."

"But I thought that if- -" Rikku trailed off.

"You are correct." Lenne said with a nod of her head. "All it takes is one bite and you become one of us, Yevonites feed by draining the blood from a mortal, but they MUST drink that very last drop for them to die. You see, my attacker didn't drain my very last drop. He looked upon my dying face and took pity upon me stating that I was too beautiful to let die in such a manner. So, he offered himself to me."

"You two had sex?" Rikku blurted out. Lenne and Shuyin flew into laughter as Rikku blushed, smiling her ownself.

"I can see why Yuna is so fond of you." Lenne admitted through her laughter. "No, we didn't do anything like that. You see, when a Yevonite offers themselves to their dying victim, they are offering them their blood. And by doing this, even if you are an inch from death, you will live."

"That's only if they have drained you of blood, right?" Rikku asked.

"Correct." Lenne said with a nod of her head.

"I think I get it." Rikku said. "Yunie's still in the process of teaching me everything."

"And before she can do that, she must get permission from the Maester of Yevon, Lord Braska." Lenne said. "Beclem, who was to be your mentor, was killed and that left you with no teacher and by this happening you are alone, vulnerable to both worlds. If he grants her permission, she will then become your mentor and teach you everything you need to know to survive."

Rikku nodded her head, looking at Shuyin. "What about you? How'd you become a Yevonite?"

"I was born a Yevonite." Shuyin said bluntly. "No sad story behind my tragic making." He then looked to Lenne who was still looking at Rikku and snaked his arm around the back of the chair. Rikku saw him and snickered to herself.

Yuna made her way down the long bridge where she now stood before the towering doors of the temple. She raised her hand to knock, however, just as she did, the doors unlocked and slowly crept open. Yuna placed her hand upon the door and pushed it all the way open, stepping inside as she closed the door behind her.

Looking straight ahead, Yuna saw a long hall with a lighted room at the end. A staircase encircled the entrance to the hall, leading to the other priests' chambers. Suddenly the doors to the chambers opened, a cold wind blowing steadily as the priests of Yevon stepped out of the chambers, walking over and looking down upon whom they knew to be the heir of Yevon. And without a word spoken, they bowed before her. Yuna recalled this from childhood memories on the day she were to be casted out and sent into the mortal realm. As the memories began to sadden her, she heard a familiar voice call to her and those memories faded away.

"Yuna!" called the voice. "Follow the light down the hall."

Upon hearing the voice, all worries were gone, for a smile played upon Yuna's features. She sprinted down the hall, bursting through the towering doors before her. Braska stood awaiting his daughter with a smile and upon seeing him, an overjoyed feeling erupted within her as she ran into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Father!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you, my daughter." Braska said as he released Yuna from the warm embrace, looking upon her face. "Come, dinner awaits you." Yuna raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you don't like the food here. So, I took the liberty of ordering a _pizza_ from the mortal world. The pizza delivery boy wasn't exactly pleased either. I think he served his last pizza tonight, the poor lad." Yuna giggled. "Shall we eat?" Yuna nodded her head and they proceeded into the dining hall.

Tidus' limp body fell onto the bed below him. Auron huffed at the weight that he carried and thought to himself of how Tidus was heavier than he looked. He shook his head, turned and then left the room.

"That boy is Jecht made over." Auron said in an amused voice and started to turn away.

"Yuna." Tidus murmured under his breath. Auron stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what Tidus had said. He listened carefully, however, it was evident that Tidus had passed back out. Although disappointed, Auron turned and left the room. He couldn't figure it out right now, but knew he would get Tidus to talk in the morning.

Two high pitched squeals broke the dead of night as laughter followed. Shuyin raced down the road in his black convertible corvette at top speed with Rikku's and Lenne's hair whipping in the wind.

"So, how are you liking it here, Rikku?" Lenne asked.

"Pretty cool, seems fun so far." Rikku said with a shrug of her shoulder as she looked at Lenne.

"Would you consider staying?" Shuyin asked and Lenne threw him a glare. He saw this through his rear view mirror and gave a smugged grin.

"I don't think I could stay." Rikku said. "I am half and half like Yunie is."

"If you were bitten, then how is that possible?" Lenne asked curiously.

"She and Shinra managed to reverse it to keep me from becoming a full Yevonite." Rikku said. "I dont know exactly how they did it. They never did tell me and I didn't question them."

"Shinra?" Shuyin questioned.

"He's some kinda science wiz." Lenne responded briefly, looking back at Rikku. "How does it feel to be half and half, Rik?"

Rikku thought to herself for a moment as she rubbed her chin and then looked back at Lenne. "Strange, confusing, mysterious, yet fun all at the same time. I love torturing my brother with my new powers." She then laughed as well and Shuyin and Lenne.

Braska laid his fork and spoon aside, watching as Yuna ate her pizza and found it rather amusing that she was using her hands and instead of her fork and knife. He watched her momentarily when Yuna then caught sight of him watching her.

"Something wrong, Father?" Yuna questioned as she laid her pizza back down on her plate, picking up her napkin to wipe off her mouth and hands.

Braska shook his head in an amused manner. "No, my dear. Nothings wrong." He then tossed his napkin aside and leaned back in his chair in a relaxed manner. "You know you already had my approval of you becoming Rikku's mentor. You do, however, know of the responsibilities is holds? Yuna nodded her head. "It is up to you, Yuna, to teach Rikku everything that you know and most importantly, she needs to learn "sensory" to know of her surroundings at all time, "control" so she will know what to do at any given time or situation without panic, and "secrecy" so she will know how to be known yet not be known. Teach her well, my daughter, for you are her only hope for survival until she learns how to survive on her own."

"She's in good hands. No harm will come to her as long as I remain alive." Yuna promised. And in this, Braska trusted his daughter's words, for he knew that she would see to Rikku's needs and wants. And, when it came to Yuna, a promise made was a promise kept.


	8. This Kiss

**Whoa. Kinda disappeared there for a while, but I am back. Serious issues have been going on here at home that required my full attention and I do apologize for the unannounced absence. Well, please enjoy the chpt. And dont forget to read and review.**

A pair of ocean blue eyes fluttered open slowly as a hand was placed to his forehead and he slowly exhaled a small groan. Pain shot through his head as he sat up, looking around to find himself on his couch. He looked at his watch, trying to focus on the time, however, his vision was too blurred for him to even see straight when suddenly a cup was slammed down on the coffee table in front of him. Tidus looked only to see Auron glaring down at him and just huffed with a shake of his head.

"What are you here this late, Auron?!" Tidus asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Babysitting your ass for one thing!" Auron scolded as he sat down on the chair next to him, across from Tidus. "Drink that coffee and sober up!"

"I don't want anything! I just wanna go back to sleep." Tidus said as he piled back up on the couch, turning his back to Auron. "I gotta get up for work."

"You won't be working for the next few days, Tidus." Auron broke to him bluntly. "You are off work until Monday."

"Okay." Tidus said groggily where he was soon fast asleep.

Music blasted loudly inside the night club known as Blood Alley. Lenne and Shuyin decided to show Rikku the night life there, hoping to get her to loosen up, relax and just have fun, however, Rikku was still nervous to be around Yevonites, but was beginning to warm up to everyone.

Shuyin and Lenne had already hit the dance floor and was dancing very seductively, letting their bodies move in rhythm with the music. Rikku chuckled as she watched them, looking around as she took in her surroundings. Upon seeing where they served the drinks and feeling a little thirsty, she got up and made her way over, sitting on the bar stool.

The bartender, who was wiping off the counter at the moment, took notice of the lovely Al Bhed and his eyes were instantly frozen upon her. "Well, well. What can I get for you, beautiful?"

Rikku looked at him, smiling nervously. "I'm not sure. What do you serve? I've never been here before to be honest."

The bartender chuckled. "I know exactly what you need." He then began to make Rikku a drink.

_Three drinks later. . ._

"Chooocooobooo." Rikku slurred in laughter. "Have you guys heard a funnier word than that?" The girl next to Rikku got up and left. The bartender looked at her and grinned. "Chocono!" And as fits of laughter over took her now rather blurred state of mind, Rikku fell to the floor. "Owie!" She continued to laugh, which was followed by a hiccup and then a loud burp.

The music played, the lights flickered in the darkness, creating a rather seductive illusion. Couples danced closely to each other. Shuyin snaked his hands around Lenne's hips, pulling her back against him as he rested his head upon her shoulder. Lenne turned her head, looking at Shuyin, their lips now just inches apart. They moved together to the beat of the music. And with the temperature rising, their movements becoming more heated and seductive, Shuyin glided his hands around her waist, placing heated kisses upon the side of her neck. Biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, Lenne let out a small sigh of pleasure, leaning her head to the side just a bit when suddenly a sharp pain rushed through her body that almost sent her to her knees, for Shuyin had just bitten her.

Feeling her body go limp in his arms, Shuyin held her tightly, pulling her back against him as he feasted upon her very essence of life. Lustful desires of pure ecstasy rushed through Lenne's veins, a shiver running down her spine. Shuyin slowly pulled away from the bite, blood slowly running from her freshly made bite wounds. Lenne breathed hard, slowly opening her eyes as she steadied herself. Shuyin released his grasp on Lenne who slowly turned and faced him. Gazing into his eyes only to see the lustful desires within, she ran her hands up his chest, snaking her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a death defying kiss.

Suddenly, a coldness swept across the room, a dark mist hovering over the floor. The music stopped playing, people stopped dancing, and silence filled the room. Everyone looked around in bewilderment, confused by what was going on. A shadow then pierced the floor where the moonlight was gleaming and all eyes were turned towards the entrance of the building.

There, standing in the doorway or the building, stood a rather angry Yuna, her eyes gleaming with an eerie sense of darkness within. Slowly she stepped forth, keeping her gaze straight on a certain two Yevonites. The sense of anger within her was felt by all as she slowly approached the two she had her gaze upon. No one dared to move, no one dared to blink or even sigh, for they knew who they were looking upon and it was a very rare occasion that they got this opportunity.

Yuna pushed her way through the crowd before her, glaring at anyone who looked at her till finally she came upon Lenne and Shuyin who looked at each other then back at Yuna.

"Yuna, we- -" Lenne began and Yuna put up her hand to silence her. Lenne bit her bottom lip as Yuna lowered her hand. Sensing Rikku was close, Yuna turned and looked behind her only to see her cousin lying drunk on the floor in front of the counter. Her eyes then slowly rose, staring upon the bartender.

Holding out her arms and levitating herself up in the air as she closed her eyes, she brought her hands forth and around, which created an illusion of a shadow. The shadow glittered as it grew and created a sphere around Yuna when suddenly, Rikku's image flickered and then faded as it was absorbed into the sphere. Yuna then opened her eyes, glaring at Lenne and Shuyin as she bared her fangs when suddenly, their images flickered and then faded as they were absorbed into the sphere and with a flash of light the dark sphere was gone along with Yuna, Lenne, Shuyin and Rikku.

Moments later. . .

A dark mist formed midst the living room of Yuna's home where only seconds later Lenne and Shuyin plunged to the floor, their bodies laying crumpled upon the floor. They groaned in pain as they tried to untangle themselves. Then, from within the mist, Yuna lowered herself to the ground with Rikku thrown over her shoulder. The mist vanished as Yuna walked over and laid her drunken cousin down onto the couch and turned to Lenne and Shuyin who slowly stood up, totally unprepared to suffer the wraith from Yuna.

"How dare you!!" Yuna shouted, her voice deepening to an almost demonic state. "I left my cousin in your care, LENNE, and this is what you do with her?!" Lenne only looked away. "Look at me!" Lenne's eyes shot straight back up at Yuna. I would expect this type of behavior from Shuyin, but not from you!" She then looked at Shuyin. "And you!! You knew Lenne would follow you to this club because she has a thing for you! Well, news flash, Shuyin!! You're not the best looking thing around here and all will NOT bow before your conceitedness!!" Shuyin crossed his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes, which only signaled a challenge to Yuna. "Challenge me not, Shuyin, for I will destroy your inner soul and force you to cower before me!" Shuyin kept his glare on her. "If I bestow the power of Deportation, you can only imagine about what I can truly do, but you keep challenging me like you are and you will be the first of many to come to _taste_ it."

"You speak of Blood Rain." Lenne whispered in fright.

"What's that?" Shuyin questioned in a cocky manner, pretending not to know.

"Fool!' Lenne shouted. "Every Yevonite alive knows of this power and only one will ever bestow such a power and that is the chosen one, the prophecy. . . Yuna."

"Wha- -" Shuyin began dumbfounded.

"Yuna's half and half, Shuyin!! She is Lord Braska's daughter, heir to all of Yevon." Lenne stated firmly. "Legend states that when its time for the hair to rein over all of Yevon, she will bring forth great peace, but this great peace will destroy all that is not Yevon." She then looked back at Yuna. "When she unleashes Blood Rain, all Yevonites who are not pure at heart will burn in the rain."

"I remember studying about the war between the humans and Yevonites, but I- -" Shuyin started.

"That's your problem!!" Lenne snarled. "You never listen or pay attention!"

"Enough!!" Yuna demanded. Lenne and Shuyin fell silent. "I have heard enough. I am taking Rikku and we are going back home tonight."

"But- -" Lenne butted in.

"Please!' Yuna said in a disgusted manner as she shook her head. "Don't even try to convince me to stay, Lenne. I have had enough for one night." And without another word said, Yuna went to gather her things to prepare for the flight back to Zanarkand.

Storm clouds began to roll in quickly as a half sobered Tidus stumbled out onto the balcony of his apartment. He rubbed his head, blinking his eyes as he looked out into the distance only to see the clouds rushing in.

Tidus scoffed. "More clouds gone astray from The Thunder Plains again."

The double doors of Shinra's lab burst open by a violent gush of wind, which startled him so bad that he fell out of his chair, nearly pulling his lab work over with him. He sat up, rubbing his head and Yuna walked inside with Rikku thrown over her shoulder.

"That's a good way to make an entrance." Shinra stated sarcastically as he picked up his chair, sat down and went straight back to work.

"Save your wise cracks for your inventions." Yuna stated coldly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Bad visit I assume." Shinra said

"Bad doesn't even cover a forth of my stay there." Yuna said as she laid Rikku down on the couch who moaned softly.

"Is she okay?" Shinra asked as he looked upon Rikku.

"She's drunk." Yuna said, grabbing the blanket that laid on the back of the couch and pulling it down over Rikku. "She had a little bit of vamp juice I think."

"You think?!" Shinra asked in a concerned manner as he stood up and walked over to where Yuna was, observing Rikku for himself.

"I'm not sure what she had or how much." Yuna said as she looked upon her sleeping cousin. "I don't think it should harm her in any way. She may have a hang over felt by no mortal before, but she will live through it."

"I'll whip up some serum for her for when she wakes up." Shinra stated kindly.

"What kind of serum?" Yuna asked curiously as she looked at him.

"Toxaid. Its just s simple formula that cures things like a hangover." Shinra said.

"Does it cure stupidity?" Yuna asked as she walked away.

"Hey!" Shirna said as he turned and watched Yuna.

"I didn't mean you." Yuna said. "I meant for two stupid Yevonite friends of mine."

"Where are you going?" Shinra asked.

"Out for a moonlight float." Yuna said.

"Yuna!" Shinra said, placing his hands on his hips.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Out for a WALK then."

"That's better!" Shinra stated with a chuckle, lowering his hands back at his sides. Yuna gave him an amused chuckle herself only to turn and walk away.

Nhadala laced up her boots, stomping her feet as she stood up. Paine sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of red wine and reading the latest magazine when she saw Nhadala grab her trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Paine asked

"Out for a walk." Nhadala said as she opened the door. "I need to think." She then walked out, slamming the door behind her." Paine just shook her head, took a sip of her wine and flipped to the next page in the magazine as she went back to reading.

Totally out of character for her, Yuna decided to break the laws of Yevon and the mortal world, for she was in a playful mood. She was jumping and flying from building top to building top and was at risk of getting caught by any and all, but at the moment she didn't care.

Yuna landed on the edge of the building top, leaped forth and then gently lowered herself onto the other building top before her, placing her hand upon the edge as she looked down at the traffic below her. With a grin, she jumped up onto the edge and then jumped, allowing gravity to pull her straight towards the pavement below.

Tidus, who had at last sobered up, was still standing out on the balcony and watching the storm clouds get closer and closer. He then caught sight of something falling in the distance. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the subject, however, they widened once he saw it slow down to a steady pace and land to the ground in a graceful manner. Upon realizing exactly what that was, he rushed inside, grabbed his gear and headed out in pursuit of a Yevonite.

Nhadala walked down the sidewalk when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks only to feel another tap on her nose and then on her head. She looked up at the sky, holding out her hand as rain started to sprinkle from the sky above. She huffed with a shake of her head, pulled her coat firmly around her and walked on.

Yuna walked down the empty streets of Zanarkand without a care in the world when she felt the falling drops of rain a well. She looked up at the sky, holding out her hand to feel the coolness of the rain. With a sigh, she lowered her hand and walked onward.

Soon the rain was at a steady downpour. Tidus splashed through a puddle as he ran down the empty streets of Zanarkand, however, came to a dead stop once he saw his approaching enemy. He then ran into the alley way to the right of him, ran down the back way of the buildings and then took another right that lead back onto the main street way. He then slowly peeked around the corner when he suddenly received a violent shove backwards by an invisible force. He hit the wall viciously and fell to the ground, slowly pushing himself up as pain surged through every muscle in his body. He looked up to see the glowing eyes of the Yevonite looking down upon him.

"Getting slow, aren't you, Slayer?!" the Yevonite asked as the glows in its eyes slowly faded away where Tidus then saw a pair of mismatched eyes he recognized right away.

"Yuna!" Tidus said as he stood to his feet.

"I warned you to never sneak up on me." Yuna said.

"I didn't know it was you!" Tidus said.

"Well, now you do!" Yuna said sternly. "Now you can apologize."

"Me?!" Tidus scoffed with an amused chuckle as he pointed at himself. "Apologize to a Yevonite?!" He shook his head as he lowered his hand to his side. "Never!"

Yuna scoffed as well. "Still cocky as ever I see."

"You know it!" Tidus said, crossing his arms over his chest in a proud manner. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"What's it to you?" Yuna asked.

"Just making conversation." Tidus said.

"Or just wanting to be nosy." Yuna added in sarcastically.

"Call it what you will." Tidus said. Yuna rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "I recall you once asked me what it was like to be human."

"What of it?" Yuna asked.

"Well, it's my turn to ask you something." Tidus said, slowly approaching Yuna. "What's it like to be a Yevonite, to be one as a whole?"

Yuna lowered her head, turning away with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's okay I guess."

"I want you to show me." Tidus said.

Yuna's eyes flew open wide as she turned and looked at Tidus. "What did you say to me?"

"I want you to show me what it's like." Tidus said.

A sly smile traced the outline of Yuna's lips. "Really?" She then looked into his eyes and Tidus immediately found himself in a trance and under her control.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked as he felt the seduction rising within him as Yuna approached him.

"I am about to show you what its like to be a vampire." Yuna said seductively as she bared her fangs to him, her eyes changing before him as well. "For I am about to make you one." Tidus breathed seductively as she snaked her hands up his chest, wrapping her left arm around his neck and pulling him closer to her. She snaked her other arm around his waist as she leaned in closely to him, lips tracing down the side of his neck. With a weakened state of mind, Tidus was at Yuna's mercy who was only seconds away from making him her own. Tidus' breathes were deep and uneven and Yuna could tell that he was turned on. A chill ran down Tidus' spine as he felt the sharpness of Yuna's fangs upon his bare flesh. He then gently snaked his arms around the lower part of her back as Yuna slowly pulled away from, releasing the charm spell. She gave Tidus as very sly smile as she backed away from him and he only gave her a crooked grin.

"You're bad!" Tidus teased, the seduction still evident within his eyes.

"You love it." Yuna teased in return.

Tidus only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"So, you really want to know the powers and the wonders of a Yevonite?" Yuna asked and Tidus nodded his head. She then stepped forth, grasping Tidus' hands and lacing her fingers with his own. "Close your eyes, clear your mind, and concentrate only on me." Tidus did as he was told. Holding his hands tightly within her own, Yuna held her hands out at her sides and slowly levitated herself in the air. Tidus felt his feet leave the ground and softly gasped. He opened his eyes, looking down only to now see the buildings getting smaller and smaller. He then looked up only to see the storm clouds getting closer and closer.

Yuna stopped once they were midst the storm clouds and she released her hold on Tidus who watched her very carefully. She slowly let his fingers slide freely from within her own and he gasped, grabbing her hands. Upon seeing that he was nervous and very unsure of everything, Yuna took things slow. She nodded her head in assurance. Trusting her, Tidus allowed her to move her hands away where he was then floating freely in front of her.

"Eyes on me." Yuna said. "Do not lose concentration or you will fall." She then floated backwards, allowing some space between them.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Tidus asked nervously. "Will I fall?" Yuna nodded her head at him. "That's good to know."

"Focus!" Yuna demanded and Tidus nodded his head.

Yuna lowered her arms very, very slowly only to breath a sigh of relief, for this was the first time she had ever attempted something such as this. She then raised her arms at her sides and closed her eyes as a glowing hue glittered behind her. Tidus watched her carefully when suddenly the rain that was falling upon then mysteriously stopped. Tidus looked all around then back at Yuna who had gathered the drops of rain and formed them into an orb. With a smile, she threw the orb at Tidus, which instantly formed back into drops of rain. Tidus held up his hands to shield himself from the droplets as they hit upon him. He chuckled as did Yuna who was actually enjoying this. She then waved her hand in front of her, pulling Tidus closely to her. They looked into each others eyes and it was as if they were placed under a trance, for neither could take their eyes away. Yuna laced her fingers with Tidus', holding his hands tightly when suddenly the clouds dispersed, spiraling in an upward motion. Tidus then looked around only to find himself standing on the balcony of his apartment. He then looked back at Yuna.

"What power is this?" Tidus asked.

"The power of Yevon." Yuna replied.

"You bestow powers beyond any female Yevonite I have ever met. Hypnotic Charm, Triance. . ." Tidus trailed off.

"Teleportation." Yuna added. "Deportation, Darkness, Shadows of the Mist." Tidus' eyes opened widely when he heard Shadows of the Mist, which was the ability to control the mists of time. "Among a few other more powerful ones."

"Such as the one you displayed by transferring your powers to me." Tidus added as well. "What do you call this power?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter?"

"Just curious to know is all." Tidus said.

"Defiance." Yuna said. "What I did to you and for you is forbidden by the laws of Yevon. If it weren't for certain things, I would be staked or possibly even burned alive."

A shocked expression crossed Tidus' face. "Why risk certain death just to entertain me?"

"Because I can." Yuna said. Tidus laughed and then so did Yuna.

"I was for certain you were going to turn me into your kind tonight." Tidus said.

"I still can." Yuna said.

"No thanks." Tidus said with a wave of his hand. Their laughter then ceased. "You are. . . amazing."

"This coming from a man who despises a Yevonite?" Yuna questioned. "What's the catch?"

Tidus shook his head. "No catch." He then moved a strand of hair away that clung to her wet cheek. He then moistened his lips, stepping closer to her. Yuna blinked her eyes a few times, looking at Tidus as she moistened her own as well. He leaned his forehead against hers, snaking his hands around the small of her back. He caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes. Yuna as unsure of how to react to him and watched him very carefully. And without another moment to spare, Tidus leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Yuna's who softly gasped.

Tidus could tell right away that Yuna had never been kissed before by the way she reacted to him and knew that if he frightened her or made her feel threatened in any way that she could and would hurt him. Therefore, he was extra cautious. He very slowly and gently pulled away, looked at her as he waited for a response from her. Yuna was slightly unsure of what to say or do, for she just looked at him where after a few seconds she returned that same kiss to him. The coolness of the rain falling down upon them only made that moment more alluring in itself as Tidus deepened the kiss. She glided her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately.

There, standing on the street corner below Tidus' apartment, stood Nhadala watching Tidus and Yuna, her heart cold as ice and her temper hot like fire. She breathed deeply from anger, balling her fists up as her eyes narrowed.

Yuna then slowly faded into the darkness around her. Tidus looked around, but did not see her, for he only saw a dark mist and had to chuckle. The mist before him then dispersed and disappeared.


	9. A New Threat

**A brief update. Hope everyone is having a great week. And please don't forget to read and review. And I thank all who have been doing so as well. :)**

A pair of swirly green eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name being called out. Placing her hand to her forehead, Rikku groaned softly as she looked over and saw three Shinra's standing before her and pondered which one was the real Shinra. She blinked her eyes, focusing her sight, however, her efforts were done in vain, for she only saw more of him now.

"Rikku, wake up." Shinra insisted. "I need you to drink this." Rikku whined and turned her back to Shinra. "Rikku!" She only grimaced at him and he threw his hands up in defeat. He stood up, sitting the glass of serum down upon his desk when the doors to his lab slowly opened and Yuna entered wearing a smile upon her face and Shirna only looked at her. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Yuna asked innocently, knowing perfectly well that something did in fact happen as she turned away, smiling even wider as she picked up a magazine that laid on the lab table before her and began to flip through the pages.

"You're glowing is why!" Shinra said. "Did you get laid?"

Yuna slammed the magazine down, facing Shinra with a shocked expression upon her face. "Shinra!"

"Just teasing!" Shirna assured her.

Yuna only grinned, walking over to Shinra and stopping in front of him. "Something did happen." She held her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side in her usual manner.

"Dare I ask what?" Shinra asked cautiously.

"I ran into Tidus." Yuna admitted and Shinra's eyes widened. "He _kissed_ me."

"He did what?!" Shinra shouted.

"He did what?!" Rikku shouted as well as she bounced up off the couch, distracting Shinra's and Yuna's attention in the process.

Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement, directing her attention back to Shinra. "Tidus kissed me tonight." Shinra looked at her. "I don't know why, but he did."

"Yuna, this is dangerous and you know it!" Shinra warned her. Yuna frowned at his statement, taking a few steps forward. Shinra turned, watching Yuna who came to a stop in front of the computer. "You know who you are, but he doesn't!"

"Then I will tell him." Yuna said, placing her hands upon her hips.

"You do and you doom yourself and all of your kind!" Shinra continued to warn.

Yuna turned around sharply, facing him. "And how do you know this?!! It's not like you know everything there is to know in all of Spira even though you pretend to do so!"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?!" Shinra asked boldly. Yuna only turned away. "Yuna!"

"What if I am?!" Yuna asked with a shrug of her shoulder.

"You are playing with fate, Yuna!" Shinra stated. "You are the heir of Yevon!"

"I know who I am, Shinra, I know of my fate." Yuna said sternly as she turned back around. "But isn't it true that, we, as a whole person, determine our own fate by the choices that we make?" Shinra rubbed the back of his neck. "As I thought, then so shall it be!" Shinra only shook his head in despair.

Tidus wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror, running his fingers through his wet hair only to adjust the towel around his waist that he nearly lost grasp of in the process, for he was startled by a knock at the door. He furrowed his brow as the knocks became more rapid and louder. Therefore, he went to see who it was and upon opening the front door he was greeted by a hand across the face and sent him sprawling backwards.

"How could you?!" squealed an angry Nhadala. Tidus gathered his balance, checking his hand to make sure there was no blood as he glared at Nhadala who charged into his home like she owned it. "Answer me at once!!" Tidus breathed heavily from anger as Nhadala's hand print began to form on the left side of his cheek. "How could you even touch a Yevonite not alone _kiss_ one?!"

"Simple." Tidus gloated. "I touched you, didn't I? So, touching a Yevonite was a real pleasure." Nhadala narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyway? I don't have to answer to you, I don't have to see you nor do I even want to see you, and what I do and who I do it with is none of your concern, Nhadala!!"

"She's. . . all wrong for you!!" Nhadala shouted. "She's. . . she's not me!"

"Exactly!" Tidus said. "That's why I want her."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Nhadala said through clinched teeth. "I will kill that Yevonite bitch before I will see her in your arms again!" She then walked away.

"Nhadala, no!" Tidus shouted, but it was no good. There was just no reasoning with her as she slammed the door behind her.

Nhadala stomped down the street, the water splashing beneath her feet. The rain was now much harder than before, making it hard for her to see. Her thoughts raced through her mind as her heart pounded within her chest from anger. The thought of Tidus kissing another woman just filled her with an over emotional rage. She had never felt such anger. She came to a stop at the corner of a building, leaning upon it as she hit her fist against the side of it. She sobbed softly, her tears hidden by the falling rain. She sniffled, looking up at the sky and back down at the ground.

"I guess this is how Tidus must've felt when he caught me with Chappu." Nhadala said to herself. "Why did I have to ruin things for us?"

"_So, it was you." _came a cold, sultry voice from within the darkness that surrounded Nhadala who gasped loudly, looking around her.

"Who's there?!" Nhadala demanded to know as she backed up, observing her surroundings. She backed into the middle of the street when suddenly there came a bright light. Nhadala turned, screaming loudly as she saw an on coming truck headed straight for her. She quickly dove to the ground, rolling across the pavement. She came to a stop on her stomach, groaning softly in pain when she happened to hear that same voice laughing coldly at her.

"_Almost. . . but not close enough."_ the voice taunted. _"Guess I will have to take care of you myself."_

Nhadala stood to her feet, a cold chill running up her spine. The air around her had become thin, making it hard to breathe. And she knew what was close. She slowly turned only to find a pair of purple eyes glaring at her from the darkness of the alley way.

Rikku coughed, dropping the cup she had in her hands, which shattered once it hit the floor. She gagged a bit, kneeling down to the floor and hugging her knees. Yuna rushed over in front of her, giving her a towel only to give Shinra a scowled look.

"I thought you said that serum wouldn't hurt her?!" Yuna asked.

"I said it would cure sickness. I never said it would taste great." Shinra stated.

"Some sugar might be nice." Rikku added with a giggle as she looked up at everyone. Shinra and Yuna could help but to laugh themselves when Yuna suddenly stopped, frowning as she stood up.

"It can't be." Yuna said with a shake of her head.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked. Yuna looked at her, then at Shinra only to turn away. "Yunie?" Rikku stood to her feet, standing by Shinra as Yuna turned to face them.

"The Enchantress of Yevon is here." Yuna said. "And she brings with her The Sea of Terror." Shinra bolted to his computer. "NO! There's no time for that, Shinra! She's here, she's found the seed of her betrayel." Yuna ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asked.

"I have to stop her!" Yuna said. "Keep an eye on Rikku." She stopped at the doorway, turning and looking at Shinra. "And when I return, she'd better NOT be DRUNK!"

"Gotcha!" Shinra said. Yuna nodded her head in assurance only to bolt out the door.

Nhadala stood frozen in her tracks, watching as the illuminating eyes came towards her. She started to back up only to trip over her own two feet, however, kept watch on the eyes before her. A mist then blew from within the darkness as the eyes rose to a steady height and out of that darkness came a shadow that slowly formed before her.

"Here we are at last. . . face to face. . . and eye to eye." the alluring figure said as Nhadala observed her features carefully. From her dark, flowing dress accented with leather belts in the front, to the fur collar. Her lips a dark shade of purple, her long flowing braids. She was truly an amazing sight.

"What do you want from me?" Nhadala asked.

"I want vengence for the betrayal that was bestowed upon me." the figure said as she began to walk circles around Nhadala..

"What did I ever do to you?!" Nhadala pleaded to know.

"Chappu..." the figure trailed off, coming to a stop and facing Nhadala. "Chappu was my love before I was bitten and turned into a Yevonite. As far as he knows, I am dead, but I never stopped loving him and wasn't quite ready to give him up. I watched him for the longest time after it happened, and when I was ready to expose myself to him and ask him to join me, YOU came along and stole him from me knowing perfectly well you had a man of your own. You're nothing more than a retched little whore!"

The rain falling down began to feel like small drops of ice. Nhadala help out her hand, feeling the tiny chips upon the palms of her hands. The figure smiled sinisterly as Nhadala looked at her in a bewildered state of mind.

"What- -" Nhadala trailed off.

The being held her hands high above her head, levitating herself in the air high above Nhadala's head. "Prepare to be buried in the coldness that you possess within your soul!" Nhadala's eyes widened as she stared at the creature before her and the power it possessed.


	10. Casualty of Love pt 1

**Sorry guys. This is kinda a short chpt, but just had to get this out asap. I will be moving soon and my internet will be down. So, I may not be updating for a while. Just depends on how quickly things get set up. Well, on with the chpt. Hope everyone had a great weekend.**

Tidus tied his shoelaces, standing up to fix his rumples shirt. He shook his head at the thought of Nhadala even attempting to take Yuna out because he knew that if Yuna could take him down, they she would surely destroy Nhadala and as much as Tidus despised Nhadala, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He quickly grabbed his gear and headed outside and just as he stepped outside the door, he was hit dead on with shards of ice falling from the sky. He held out his hand, looking up at the sky in bewilderment and knew right away and something was not right and knew he must make haste.

"Ohh, Nhadala, what have you done?" Tidus asked aloud as he ran down the street.

Nhadala, shielded her eyes from the light that illuminated from the creature before her as pyerflies danced all around her. Nhadala looked at herself only to see her image flicker and she gasped.

"Prepare to meet thy doom!" the creature said. "Flesh upon flesh, fate of a ghoul! Repent thy sins and reap what you soul!" She raised her hands above her head, a radiant light glowing from them when suddenly she lowered her hands, for in the distance she saw a hue of cyan drawing nearer and neare to her and Nhadala who also saw the hue heading straight for them. "It can't be."

"Dare to defy me?" asked a voice from inside the hue.

The creature shook her head. "I dare not." She lowered herself to the ground, getting down on bended knees.

"Do not kneel before me, for I am equal to your own." the voice said. The creature slowly stood up, looking up the glowing figure when suddenly, from within the glowing hue, Yuna stepped forth. The fiery hue of cyan burned her very image. "Tell me, Enchantress. Tell me of this vengefulness I feel that is in your heart."

"You may call my Lulu." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded her head in respect. "If you insist, I shall."

"However, the breed of lustful desires you see standing before stained the purity of love with a chaste kiss to my lover's lips." Lulu said. "And for this she shall die."

"It is not for you to decide who lives and who dies here in the mortal world." Yuna advised her. "Sin is reborn, created anew with each passing second." Yuna said simply. "To each their own." Lulu narrowed her eyes. "The Faith of Yevon will determine the price for her sins in due time, but not now."

And out of respect as well, Lulu nodded her head. "Then so shall it be, however, as my right, I shall speak to the Faith of Yevon and insist that I be the one to deliver the punishment for her sins. Then, before me she shall cower and suffer her untimely death."

"So be it." Yuna said.

The hue slowly faded from Yuna, revealing her within and Nhadala immediately narrowed her eyes, for she recognized Yuna. The frozen rain slowly melted from its icy formation and fell from the sky once again as it turned into a steady drizzle. Bowing before each other, Yuna stepped back as did Lulu who then faded into the darkness from whence she came. Yuna sighed in relief, being thankful she didn't have to battle The Enchantress of Yevon.

"I saw you. . . kissing Tidus." came a cold voice from behind. Yuna slowly turned and looked at Nhadala. "You're that Yevonite bitch he's in love with." She shook her head. "Ohh, you will pay for doing that!" She then withdrew a small knife from her pocket that she always carried with her in case of an emergency and Yuna gasped at the sight of the sterling knife. "You will die!!"

Nhadala drew the knife back, Yuna gasped, when suddenly Nhadala was grabbing from behind. A ghoulish squeal penetrated the dead of night and Nhadala screamed a death defying scream of pure agony as she felt a pair of sharp fangs penetrate the very flesh of her neck. Nhadala's body went limp, the knife falling from her hand as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, for her very life was being drained from her.

"No!" Yuna shouted.

Nhadala's lifeless body slumped to the ground, quivering and shuddering in its last moments of life as it was consumed by death. Yuna looked upon the body, shaking her head in dismay. She then slowly looked upon the one whom had taken Nhadala's life and her eyes opened widely.

"How could you?" Yuna asked in a disgusted manner.

The creature that stood before her sighed in relief, licking the blood that remained on its lips only to smile at what was done. "You can't deny the taste of blood when you hear it calling your name."

"You're a disgusting pig!" Yuna insulted.

"Hey, now is that anyway to talk to your hero?" the creature asked.

"You're no hero!" Yuna continued to insult. "As I said, you're a disgusting pig who cares about nothing more than the taste of blood!" "The creature glared at her. "What are you doing here, Shuyin?"

"Coming to your rescue." Shuyin boasted.

"Spare me your dramatic display of false heroism!" Yuna scolded. "I want no part of it!"

"Why do you care so much for foolish mortals?" Shuyin asked, walking towards her.

"I think it would be quite obvious considering the fact that I am half mortal." Yuna reminded him. Shuyin only rolled his eyes.

"_Nhadala!!"_ called a rather familiar voice.

"Another meal coming my way." Shuyin said as he prepared to ready for battle.

"NO!" Yuna shouted as she stepped in front of Shuyin. "No harm shall come to Tidus, for I will not allow it!" Shuyin eyes her very curiously.

"Tidus!?" Shuyin questioned only to shake his head with a sinister chuckle. "Let me by Yuna. I have longed for the day I would come face to face with him and take him out!" Shuyin started to walk by her, however, she stepped in front of him once again.

"NO!" Yuna shouted once more and Shuyin knew something wasn't right.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Shuyin asked. "Otherwise, you would not be trying to stop me from taking him out."

"Nhadala!!!" Tidus called yet again, his voice even louder than before, which only signaled that he was getting closer.

"Shuyin, get out of here!" Yuna said. "I won't have him hunting you down!" And just as Yuna caught sight of Tidus, she looked at Shuyin, stepped back and with a wave of her hand, he was gone, for she had transformed his very being into a cloudy mist that blended into the surrounding fog that was now forming upon the ground, for the rain had almost stopped.

"No, it can't be true." came a shocked voice. Yuna looked only to see Tidus looking at her with total disbelief in his eyes. "How could you- - Why- -" He was at a loss for words as he looked upon Nhadala's dead body, shaking his head. "You're just like all the others." Yuna's eyes narrowed, for she did not like that comment he just made. "Nothing but a blood sucking ruthless animal without a care for another living thing!"

"Bite your tongue, Slayer!" Yuna demanded, her voice sounding almost demonic as her eyes began to shine a bright silver only to fade to pitch black. She bared her fangs, facing Tidus who then withdrew his gun and Yuna instantly hissed at the sight of the pure silver.


	11. Casualty of Love pt 2

**Been a while, eh? I'm back at last with a short update and apologize for not updating sooner. Things have been rather hectic and busy in my personal life lately. And to share a bit of that info with everyone, I'll be getting married mid summer. Yay 4 me. Lol Still got tons of stuff to do and everything. Well, enough about that. On with the chpt and dont forget to read and review.**

The pale mist hovered above the wet pavement as the peering moonlight reflected off of the barrel of Tidus' gun. Yuna eyed the gun nervously, slowly backing away a few steps as Tidus took those same steps towards her. Yuna could sense the rage, the betrayel that lied deep within Tidus' soul and in this she knew his anger was doing the talking for him, however, she knew he meant business. Tidus' heart indeed felt betrayed. Here he had thought he may have found a reason to believe that maybe not all Yevonites are the same, however, as he feasted his eyes upon the site before him, he was automatically convinced otherwise.

"You're anger speaks for you, Slayer!" Yuna said, trying to ward off Tidus' anger so that he may think clearly and not by his clouded judgment.

"And it's this same anger that shall bring forth the end to all of your kind." Tidus said. Yuna narrowed her eyes, angered by his word. She felt her back press against the cold stone wall behind her, looking side to side only to look at Tidus who came to a dead halt just inches from her as he aimed the gun right at her heart. Death was coming to call and Yuna could smell his presence approaching. "I thought you were different."

"I. . ." Yuna began.

"Spare me your deceitful words." Tidus said. "I will hear none of them."

You may find my words deceitful, but at least I am not deceitful to my own heart." Yuna scolded and Tidus slowly lowered his gun. "I sense your feelings for me, Slayer." Tidus' eyes widened. "Admit them to me!" He fell silent only to look away. "Don't turn away from me. . . please." Tidus didn't budge, Yuna stepped forth, sealing the space between them as she glided her hands upon his chest in a rather seductive manner. "Don't you remember the chemistry between us?" She leaned in closely as if she wanted him to kiss her. Tidus breathed a seductive sigh, turning his face towards Yuna only stopping once their eyes met. "Don't you remember what we _shared_ just a few moments ago prior to this incident?" The gun slowly slipped from Tidus' grasp as Yuna felt a soft touch upon the small of her back, slightly giggling from his gentle touch. "I'm not like most Yevonites, Tidus. And I am so much like you in many, many ways."

"Is this one of your spells?" Tidus questioned curiously.

Yuna bared a sneaky, sinister smile and shook her head innocently. "Don't fight what you feel for me."

Tidus moved his hands upward, gently grazing her skin with his fingertips and he found her skin to be soft and delicate and although he felt an icy tone there, he also felt warmth, which he found quite alluring and wondered how her flesh would feel upon his own. Yuna breathed slowly, closing her eyes as she savored every moment of his touch. She liked the way she felt when she was around Tidus and and felt every fiber of her being ache for his touch. Yuna leaned her head upon him as he leaned his against hers.

"You're so cold yet. . . so warm." Tidus softly whispered, placing a kiss upon the lower part of her cheek, barely grazing her neck, which sent a shiver up her spine.

Tidus very slowly and gently began to place a chaste kiss to Yuna's lips when out of nowhere a loud growl broke the silence of the night as he was attacked from behind. Tidus was tackled to the ground, which in turn caused Yuna to suffer the same fate, however, her quick movements allowed her to quickly recover from the fall. Tidus wasn't so fortunate though. He rolled along the pavement three times before coming to a halt on his stomach. Yuna looked around, however, saw nothing. She then heard heavy breathing behind her. She turned only to see an enraged Shuyin.

"How dare you let a mere mortal touch you not alone _kiss _you! "Shuyin said in an insulted manner. Yuna narrowed her eyes. Tidus pushed himself up, looking only to see a very large male Yevonite standing before Yuna and it looked as if they were about to fight.

"I warned you not to interfere!" Yuna said in a low, demonic voice as she began to transpire into Yevonite form. Never before had Tidus witnessed such an event and he now knew what it took to make a Yevonite transform and would certainly use this to his advantage.

"_Anger."_ Tidus thought to himself, which in turn distracted Yuna's and Shuyin's attention. Shuyin's look immediately intensified, his eyes narrowing as he bared his fangs at Tidus with a loathsome growl.

"Oh, how I longed for the day I would face you." Shuyin said, lowering himself to the ground as if to prepare to battle. "I will bring you to the dark side! Death awaits you, my mortal friend!"

"Shuyin!" Yuna shouted as Shuyin leaped at Tidus who quickly rolled out of the way.

Shuyin landed with a hard thud, quickly recovering as he jumped to his feet. Tidus pushed himself up from the ground, standing to his feet only to see Shuyin's image ripple as he leaped at him once again. Shuyin swung, Tidus ducked only to run at Shuyin as he grabbed him by his waist in an attempt to tackle him to the ground, however, Shuyin took the back of his elbow, striking Tidus only to knock him clean to the ground, forcing him to release his grasp.

"I grow weary of your foolish games, Slayer!" Shuyin shouted angrily as he stepped back, raised his hands at his sides and titled his head downward and suddenly a bright orb of hue erupted from the center of his chest, which began to trace the outline of his very essence of life only to burst into flames. Both Tidus and Yuna shielded their eyes from the brightness of the flames as Shuyin's image began to transform into something more dangerous and terrifying. Tidus stepped back as Yuna gasped in fear at the sight that now stood before them.


	12. Casualty of Love pt 3

**Well, Im back. ******** Anyone miss me?? Lol This is a short update. So, I ask that everyone please just bare with me. I've had a lot of problems at home in my personal life and I literally had a breakdown. So, I'm not 100 percent nor am I at my best right now, but I'm slowly making a come back. Well, as I would always say. . . on with the chpt. And don't forget to read and review ******

Yuna gasped at the sight before her as Tidus shook his head in disbelief, for never had he witnessed such a transformation and without a moment to spare, a howl broke the dead of night. The clouds quickly parted, spiraling in a downwards motion only to spread out once it reached the ground as it turned into a dark, thickened mist. The beast that had dispersed from within Shuyin slowly turned, standing on its back legs.

Yuna shook her head. "In the name of Yevon. . ."

"Werewolf. . ." Tidus trailed off, however, all it took was that one moment of hesitation that gave Shuyin the opportunity to attack.

With a growl, Shuyin leaped at Tidus who barely had time to aim his gun as he was tackled to the ground. Yuna screamed, placing her hands over her mouth as Shuyin tried to bury his sharp teeth right into Tidus' throat and it was taking all of his strength to keep that from happening.

"Shuyin, stop this!!" Yuna cried out.

Blood began to ooze from open wounds that were placed upon Tidus' hands from where Shuyin continued to bite at him, however, ceasing the moment, Tidus managed to take his thumbs and dig them into Shuyin's eye sockets who immediately let out a painful howl. That's when Tidus managed to kick Shuyin off him, rolled out form under him and made it to his feet.

Tidus then aimed his gun and Yuna gasped upon sight of it. "It ends. . . _now_!"

"NO!!" Yuna shouted. Shuyin looked at Tidus, growled and just as he was about to leap at him, Tidus fired his gun. Shuyin yelped, falling to the ground where he laid motionless. All Yuna could do was look on in utter shock at what had just happened. Shuyin began to slowly change back into Yevonite form, gasping for breath as he placed his hand upon his wound to try and stop the bleeding. He glared up at Tidus who walked over and glared down at him, aiming his gun at his forehead. Shuyin cringed at the sight of the pure silver and upon hearing Tidus cock his gun, Yuna cried out, distracting their attention.

Without a moment to spare, Yuna brought her hands forth with her arms wide open, bursting into flames that began to burn her very image. She let out a very painful moan, lowering herself to the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. The flames then burst into a fireball that quickly ascended into the air. Wings began to shape as they spread out far as the flames shaped into a phoenix. The bird cried out, swooping down. Tidus dove out of the way as the burning phoenix collided into the ground, engulfing Shuyin within its flames. Tidus rolled across the ground, coming to a stop as the flames quickly dispersed, which left him speechless and bewildered.

Shinra sat doing his studies when a sudden burst of flame scared him to the point that he fell out of his chair. He quickly stood up, turning as he dusted himself off only to gasp once he saw Yuna and Shuyin. He looked at her speechlessly.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!!" Yuna demanded.

"Right!" Shinra stated as he somehow managed to Yuna carry Shuyin into the vacant back room where Rikku was placed during her transformation. "What happened? Who is this?"

"It's a long story." Yuna said as she and Shinra placed Shuyin upon the bed. She covered Shuyin up, rushing over and double checking the blinds to make sure they all were shut. Shinra stared down at Shuyin and gazed up at Yuna with concerned eyes.

"Is he. . ."Shinra slowly trailed off.

"He's a full blooded Yevonite." Yuna admitted and Shinra gasped. "He's my friend, Shinra."

"I'm just a kid! I'm not a doctor." Shinra spatted at Yuna.

"The bullets designed for the gun that shot him quickly dissolve upon contact." Yuna said

"There's only one person who could have obtained such a gun." Shinra said and Yuna nodded her head. "Dear Yevon!! I don't know if there's any hope left for him!" Shinra then bolted over to his computer and immediately went to work.

"What do you mean?" Yuna questioned.

Shinra began to explain to Yuna as he searched for a way to try and save Shuyin's life. "According to the bullet you described to me…"

"Liquid silver." Yuna said.

"Right." Shinra said as he continued to work away. "Apparently, its fast working, going straight to the blood of a yevonite and once it's in there it heads straight for the heart and the brain. It only takes a matter of minutes for it to spread." He then turned to Yuna. "How long ago was he shot?"

"Less than 3 minutes ago." Yuna said tough was slightly unsure. Shinra then stopped typing and slowly turned to Yuna.

"I don't know how to say this, Yuna, but _you_ are going to have to do it." Shinra stated firmly.

Yuna shook her head in bewilderment. "Do what?"

"You're going to have to suck the silver liquid from his blood or he will die." Shinra admitted and Yuna looked at him in a mortified manner. "And no other Yevonite can do it because if they did, once that silver touched their lips, they would die." Yuna shook her head, totally shocked. "It's either that or Shuyin will have to drink from you, but I would advise against him drinking from you because he can and will absorb your powers."

"But if I bite him and drink . . ." Yuna trailed off. "What will happen?"

"There's no time for questions, Yuna." Shinra said with urgency in his voice. "It's either bite or be bitten. . . or your friend will die."

Yuna was certainly unsure of what to do. She looked down upon Shuyin, his facing turning pale by the mere second. She then glanced down at his wrist, taking it in her hand and bringing it to her lips. Her lips shaded over, baring her fangs as she then bit into the veins of his wrist. The blood rushed into her and she gasped, her eyes turning red and she felt a burning sensation within her veins as the silver pierced her essence of life when suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.

"Yuna!!" Shinra shouted, running over to aid his half mortal friend.

Police had swormed the crime scene and all evidence had been taken in. Tidus was rushed to the hospital where he was being treated for his wounds. Auron was questioning him hardcore, however, Tidus wasn't talking. He just kept playing recent events over and over in his mind and questioning the laws of Yevon. How could a female Yevonite bestow such power? None that Tidus had ever encountered displayed such power as Yuna had and he had serious concerns.

Tidus sat in the room of the hospital, staring down at his bandaged hands as memories haunted his mind. Little did he acknowledge that Auron was trying to read his every move.

_Flames erupted in the sky, taking shape of a burning phoenix. This image continued to play throughout Tidus' mind._

"Tidus." Auron said, trying to snap Tidus out of the gaze he was in. "Tidus, wake up! And stop daydreaming about your vampiress lover."

Tidus blinked his eyes, narrowing them a bit as he looked at Auron in an annoyed manner. "I'm not daydreaming about Yu- -" He bit his bottom lip and Auron eyed him carefully. "I just have Nhadala on my mind." He quickly looked away and Auron adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Hmph! You may be good at a lot of things, Tidus, but one thing you're not good at is lying." Auron said.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Tidus questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're a bad liar." Auron said point blank and Tidus just grumbled. "That's what I am saying." Tidus only rolled his eyes as Auron left the room.

A pair of mismatched eyes slowly fluttered upon, her vision blurred from recent events. She let out a soft moan, feeling a painful sensation rush through her head. And as her vision began to come into focus, she saw two people before her.

"Yunie. . .?" Rikku trailed off in question.

"How do you feel?" Shinra questions eagerly.

Yuna placed her hand to her forehead, blinking her eyes. "I. . . I don't know." She then sat up, turning around to allow her feet to dangle at the side of the bed. "How's Shuyin?"

"If the silver was removed from his blood in time, he should be fine, but what I am worried about is you." Shinra said and Yuna furrowed her brow. "You fainted while you were drinking the silver from Shuyin's blood."

"I don't. . . remember. . ." Yuna trailed off, feeling very light headed still. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. "I feel funny."

"Maybe you should lay back down." Shinra insisted.

Yuna shook her head, standing to her feet. "I have to check on Shuyin." She took a step forth and everything went black on her. Yuna collapsed to the floor once again, which send Rikku and Shinra into a panic.

"Quick!" Shinra insisted as he and Rikku rushed to her side. "Let's get her back on the bed."

Shinra and Rikku had just placed their hands upon Yuna when she suddenly opened her eyes, immediately grabbed Shinra and Rikku and hurled them across the room, slamming against the wall 6 feet in the air and then falling to the floor below them. Yuna slowly stood to her feet, her eyes glazed over with a fusion of fury. She thirsted for blood and sought the blood of virgins. A bright flame erupted, burning Yuna's very image as she began to walk forth. Shinra and Rikku laid unconscious and an enraged Yuna left in search of blood.


	13. The Transformation

**Well, I'm back. Hopefully, no one has forgotten me. lol Been gone for a long time and I apologize to everyone for it. A lots happened since last I wrote. I've gotten married again and now have a 9 week old baby girl and finally have a place to call my own. Life seems to be coming full circle for me at last. Well, without further ado, here's the next chpt of Love Bites.**

The building stood silent midst the city of Zanarkand, for not a sound could be heard. Rikku and Shinra laid unconscious midst the floor of the lab close to the back of the wall, Shuyin was also unconscious and his state of existence still hung in the balance and Yuna. . . was _gone_. Upon drinking from Shuyin, the emotional rage that was harbored within his dark soul bled into Yuna. Therefore, transmitting the emotions of the werewolf to her. It was nothing she had ever experienced before and she could not control it, for it had overtaken her mind, body, and soul.

A light, cool breeze strayed into the building through the open door, blowing a few stray papers. Lenne crept in, taking in all her surroundings before stepping any farther. She furrowed her brow in bewilderment, unsure of what to make of everything. Something indeed wasn't right and she could feel it deep within.

"Hello?" Lenne called out as she slowly placed one foot in front of the other. "Yuna?" She rounded the corner, coming to a halt only to gasp as she looked down and saw an unconscious Rikku and Shinra.

Tidus sat on the bed in his room, looking down at the streets of Zanarkand through his bedroom window. He sighed as he tried to ignore the many memories that played in his mind like a movie. And with these memories came mixed emotions. From seeing Yuna to seeing Nhadala then the burning Phoenix to Nhadala's dead body. Sure he was angry at her for betraying him, but he never wanted to see her dead. And as for Yuna, he was feeling such intense love for her yet devastated and angered by the recent events at hand, which only left him in a dazed and confused state of mind. He just laid back on his bed, resting his hands behind his head as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Rikku!" Lenne shouted as she ran over to the still unconscious Al Bhed, kneeling down by her side and shaking her a bit to try and wake her. "Rikku, it's Lenne! Wake up!" She then shook Rikku a little more violently, but to no avail when suddenly she heard someone moaning from a distance. She slowly stood up, taking in her surroundings as she observed every distinct feature until her eyes came to rest upon a familiar face in the back room. "Oh, my Yevon! Shuyin!" She sprinted into the room, coming to the aid of her friend who was in need of blood. "Look how pale you are!" Shuyin mumbled something, but Lenne couldn't make out what was said. She shook her head, looking at her arm only to bite into her own wrist and upon seeing the blood seep out, she offered it to Shuyin. "Here, Shuyin!" Shuyin was about to lose conscious and she shook him awake. "Shuyin!" He only looked at her with ghostly, pale eyes. "Shuyin, you have to drink or you will die!" Shuyin looked and saw her offering of blood and immediately tried to sit up. Lenne gave him a helping hand and the offering of blood was at last received.

The moon hung even lower in the night sky with dark clouds lingering over it as the storm prepared to move out, however, it was in temptation of circling back around for a second storm. A woman screamed, running down the sidewalk, the water splashing beneath her feet as she protected the baby she carried in her arms. Two men also sprinted down the sidewalk behind the woman, one of them stopping long enough to look behind him, which was his first and last mistake, for there behind them glowed a burning ore of fiery blood. And this ore contained an inhuman Yuna who was beyond anything anyone could imagine. Her flesh was a pale white, her eyes hollow like an empty grave. Her hair whiped against the movement of the ore as she floated within it. Without hesitation, the man sprinted away.

"And that's the last I remember." a frail Shuyin said to Lenne who just looked away with a sigh. "I don't even know what the hell is going on now."

"Well, neither do I." Lenne scolded as Shuyin sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he let his legs dangle over the side of the bed.. "I came in here to find you nearly dead, Rikku and Shinra are unconscious and to make matters even worse and far more confusing, Yuna's gone."

Shuyin looked straight at Lenne "Wha- - Yuna's gone?" Lenne nodded her head. He shook his head with a disgusted sigh. "None of this makes any sense."

"Well, let's try to wake Rikku and Shinra up." Lenne suggested. "Maybe they hold the missing pieces to the story." Shuyin nodded his head in agreement, and with Lenne's help, he stood up from the bed and they left the back room.

Tidus' mind kept drifting back to Yuna as he laid there on his bed trying to sleep his memories away, hoping that maybe once he awakened, he would find it all to be just a dream. And the one thing that kept lingering in his mind was that one moment in time that he and Yuna shared their first kiss. Things were just so magical and felt far different from anything he had felt before. He turned over onto his left side, grabbing the pillow above him and slamming it down onto his head to drown out any sounds coming from outside.

Gippal's shift had ended at the club and was on his way home, however, just as he rounded the corner he came face to face with a panic stricken woman who screamed when she saw him and the baby in her arms begin to cry.

"Hey, hey." Gippal said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away." the woman cried out, backing away from Gippal. "Just stay away."

"Would you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Gippal asked in an irritated manner. "Maybe I can help you out!"

"She's- - she's coming!" the woman shuddered.

Gippal shook his head. "She who?"

The woman looked behind her, seeing the bright light of the orb approaching only to turn back to Gippal. "I- I- I'm sorry." the woman said as she turned and fled, leaving Gippal in a dazed state of mind. And with a shrug of his shoulders, he continued to walk on.

A pair of swirly green eyes slowly fluttered open with a few taps to her cheek. A blurred image of Lenne and Shunyin gazing down upon her were all those eyes could see as she tried to adjust her vision. She sighed, placing her hand to her head as she muttered Yuna's name, which immediately triggered her memory.

"Oh my Yevon!" Rikku shrieked. "Yunie!" She looked to Lenne and Shuyin. "Where's Yunie? Have You found her?"

"That's what we dont understand or know." Lenne said calmly. "Only you and Shinra hold the missing link to the puzzle."

"Last I remember, I was shot. And now I am here." Shuyin said.

"And I came in to find everyone laying unconscious and Shuyin nearly dead." Lenne said. "Cant you remember what happened before now?"

"Oh. . . ." Rikku trailed off. "I remember. . . nothing." Rikku stated only to let out an aggravated sigh as did Lenne and Shuyin. Rikku curled her legs underneath her to the left side as she searched her mind when suddenly there came a soft groan and everyone looked to Shinra.

Screams at last began ro reach the ears of a shattered being as he was still searching his soul for answers, however, he pulled the pillows down around his ears even tighter, but couldn't withstand the sound of the screams, for he instantly knew something wasn't right. Throwing the pillow to the floor, Tidus pushed himself up, looking down at the streets below him.

Alarmed by those same screams, Paine eased her way over to the sliding door, opening it as she stepped out onto the balcony of her apartment. Placing her hands on the banisters, she looked out at the city before her, bewildered by screams yet seeing no one in immediate danger.

"Another dose of you could be the end of me. Yeah, I'm addicted bad to you!" Gippal sang in an off key tone of voice as he walked on down the street as he headed home. "Ah, I love Sweetbox!" His smile began to faintly fade away, for the light before him was seemingly strange to him now. The more he approached it, the brighter it seemed to get. He furrowed his brow as he came to a stop, examining the light before him.

Yuna floated slowly, her eyes locked and focused straight ahead of her, refusing to look away from the direction in which she was going when she suddenly sensed a being just a few feet ahead of her. A demonic growl came deep from within her half dead soul, the light around her growing brighter and the orb shading over her with pure blood.

A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere, clouds of ebony swarming overhead as all of Zanarkand was overcome by pitch black. Dead silence filled the ear and one by one the street lights began to come on. All one could hear was the silent whispers of the wind. Paine examined what was going on as eased her fingers around her whip and firmly grasped it. Tidus only sighed, lifting his shirt as he grasped his gun and withdrew it only to pop the clip out, checked it to make sure it was fully loaded and then shoved the clip back inside. A dark force was at hand here and both Pain and Tidus knew it, but how to stop it was a mystery in itself.

The light Gippal saw before him mysteriously dimmed, which puzzled him. He scratched the side of his head as he raised an eyebrow, however, curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. Placing one foot in front of the other, he began to slowly approach it.

A sudden vibration consumed the orb around Yuna causing it to burst. Blood fell to the pavement, which instantly caught fire. Yuna fell to the ground below her, falling into the flames. A ghoulish cry erupted from within the flames that burned her very skin, which melted from her very bones. And just as the flames slowly died, Gippal came upon a crumpled, shuttering burned body and he gasped, for he was highly unsure of who it was, what it was, and very unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a shredded, demonic wing sprouted from within the burned corpses' back, the skin crackling like shards of burned bones. Spreading out, it began to vigorously sway back and forth as if trying to set flight. The other wing then protruded through the burned skin. The being then pushed itself up from the ground. Gippal eyes were opened wide in sheer fear, unable to believe what was transpiring before them. Scales took shape as the dead skin fell from the body. The creature slowly stood to its feet, examining the transformation it had underwent. It then turned, gazing upon Gippal with blood stained eyes. Gippal put his hands up in self defense as he slowly backed away from the creature and with a shriek of death, the creature leaped at him.


End file.
